Acknowledgement:
by Xaerox
Summary: Naruto left Konoha training with the most unlikely Senseis - He comes back after 3 years changed completely - How will everyone react? espeically Sakura - [NaruSaku] plus many other pairings - NEW CHAPTER UP - SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY...
1. Prologue:

* * *

:**Acknowledgement:  
  
:Written by Xaerox:  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto never have and never will   
**Genre:** Action/Adventure and Romance   
**Rating: R** – quite a lot of swearing but who can blame me – it's natural...   
**Paring:** Naruto/Sakura and some others   
**Comments:** Please feel free to add a comment for each chapter to express you own feelings throughout my progression with the story- cheers

* * *

** :Prologue:**

_Kyubi's growl rumbled throughout the Hidden Leaf village of Konoha, all the shinobis of the Leaf were trying to control this humongous beast; it looks like their efforts were prevailing.  
  
The fourth stood next to the third staring at this chaos "time is short and I have to seal Kyubi inside my son", he said quietly.  
  
"Promise me you tell him nothing about me until the time is right..."  
  
The third looked surprised "why? He needs to know who his father and mother are plus his family knowledge..."  
  
"Yes, I know... "replied the fourth "that's why I am leaving you this box with all the information he needs to know... I am also leaving the most secretive knowledge of my clan with him as well..."  
  
He stopped looked in the eye of the third "I know he is going to have a heavy burden on him after Kyubi is sealed, but the knowledge of my wife and I are far too secretive for him to know such a young age... it cant be revealed to the enemy, no – one at all apart from him"  
  
The third looked and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"I know you'll look after him well, give the box to him when he matured, its only then will he be able to unseal the information" he sighed  
  
"I also added a few things of his mother side of the family... think that's everything" looking at the box thinking if he left anything out  
  
"Oh and this" he took off his black bandana from his head and handed it to the fourth.  
  
The fourth looking at it closely and felt the smooth long silky black cloth with a thick silver stripe down the middle. It really is a genuine high quality bandana.  
  
As if reading his mind "Nice isn't it" said the fourth "It was passed down from my great great grandfather down our clan... I hope he wears it proudly just like I did..."  
  
He left it with the box sighed "I think the time is now... I will stop Kyubi's destructive force any further..."  
  
The third nodded slowly "I will fur fill the task you left me, I'll promise to look after Naruto for you"he said in a calm slow voice  
  
The fourth looked in the eye of the third "my friend, we will meet in another world... don't worry as I feel I have mastered the way of the shinobi by fulfilling my dream in life as both Hoskage but also saving the village of Konoha I love... farewell!"  
  
With that the fourth took out his hand, the third did the same, they shook and embraced each other.  
  
With that he was gone in the silent night. The third stood and watched "You will be much missed my friend... fair well ..."  
  
With that he stood and watched till the roar of Kyubi died down. _


	2. Chapter 1: The News:

* * *

**:Acknowledgement:  
  
:Written By Xaerox:  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto never have and never will   
**Genre:** Action/Adventure and Romance  
**Rating: R** – quite a lot of swearing but who can blame me – it's natural...  
**Paring:** Naruto/Sakura and some others  
**Comments:** Please feel free to add a comment for each chapter to express you own feelings throughout my progression with the story- cheers

* * *

**:Chapter 1:**

Sakura and Ino remembered it best as they were in front of the crowd seeing Naruto carrying three teammates entering the village. When Shikamaru, Kiba and lee returned with the three sand genins they were distraught with the others missing.   
  
Three days later afterwards, Naruto came back with the last three carrying Sasuke in his arms and Neji and Choji on his back. They saw him putting down carefully put down Sasuke on the ground and also Neji and Choji gently as they were both unconscious from serious blood loss.   
  
"I bandaged them the best I could "he said to them all as he stood up weakly. He looked directly in the eyes of Lee and Sakura smiled and said "Sakura... I guess I kept your promise after all..." with that he collapsed on the ground unconscious.   
  
After the incident Naruto was quickly carried to sick bay emergency as his life was at a critical point. Sakura visited her teammates very day and spent time at the hospital especially with Naruto to change the flowers and looking after his apartment. All the time she felt angry with herself and cried blaming it was her fault that Naruto nearly died because of her request.   
  
Three days later, Naruto was well enough to leave the hospital because of his quick healing powers. The others were still in sick bay expected to stay for a further month because of their critical conditions. However from the incident other things happened. The people in the village still don't appreciate him for what he done, some were skeptical that he did all this; others became even more scared because of his powers. Naruto felt extremely shattered by this but continued to bear it as he knows he cared for village.   
  
But the most disturbing problem he felt has to be the fact that Kyubi is stating to cause problems inside him. He feels Kyubi getting more and more powerful inside his stomach...   
  
Something is seriously wrong...

* * *

Naruto was found meditating in the woods, calming himself in the most tranquil place he know. He has been having severe stomach pains because of Kyubi. The seal is really beginning to piss off the daemon fox...   
  
"Stupid fox ..." muttered Naruto in his mind "cant you stop annoying me"   
  
"Oi! You better shut up kid or I won't stop bugging you till you get diarrhea for a week!" the fox shouted back   
  
"Oh shut up!" sighed Naruto "Fat ass fox...." He muttered under his breath "I head that!   
  
You little shit!" Kyubi came back "Whatever..." thought Naruto "I am getting used to this now..."   
  
He opened his eyes away from the trance and decided to head for Tsunade. She knew abut the problem and said he'll think of something out. This morning he received a note from her to see her around munch time about his problem... it seemed important Naruto got up stretched his legs and groin and walked slowly towards the Hokage office.

* * *

  
  
"Come in!" said Tsunade as she heard the two loud knocks on her door. "Ahh... Naruto.." she smiled "come on in... I heard of your problem and I feel I have a solution for you"   
  
"Really!" said Naruto surprised "I thought you told me its going to take at least a year to sort it out..."   
  
"well... yes..." that is true she replied "but I realised you need someone who is able to train you to become friends with Kyubi.." Naruto eye widened   
  
"I know this may sound as a shock..." she smiled "but I have been thinking what is causing you so much pain... the main issue is the relationship between you and Kyubi" Naruto thought for a moment and nodded slowly  
  
"So therefore... I need you to have a stronger bond with him... I been it... so both of you can get along peacefully... I hope"   
  
"hmm... so that means I'll need quite a strong sensei" said the blonde all excited "someone who has vast knowledge and strong teachings... I should think..."   
  
"true... true" said Tsunade "that's why most of the Jounins here can't take you on... based on the fact that they don't have strong enough knowledge..."   
  
"What about Kakashi or Pervert Sensei?" he asked with a grin   
  
"Kakashi is busy teaching you other teammates" replied Tsunade "as for Jiraiya... well I need him for special reasons..." She blushed furiously "...he is a much needed spy as a pervert he is" she added quickly as if to give hide the true reason   
  
Naruto was confused and just decided to accept it "So who is going to teach me then" he asked all excited now   
  
"it seems no- one else is good enough here..."   
  
"We are..." said a deep cold voice behind him   
  
Naruto heard this voice before. His thoughts went quickly around his head before he realised who it belonged to...   
  
"No..." he gasped, eyes going wider "it cant be..."   
  
He turned around his chair to see if he was correct, the person stand there was no doubt the person he expected to see but was it possible.

There stood firmly and proud was Sasuke's older brother and his shark look- alike teammate, Kisame   
  
"Itachi..." he gasped

* * *

  
Sakura was in hospital checking up on Sasuke. She sat on the chair and looked at her crush and sighed. "Why did you leave me Sasuke-kun" she thought "after everything I did... I still couldn't stop you..."   
  
She thought for a moment whilst getting up and changed the vase with a new daffodil. "I better check up on Naruto after this" she thought "I can't thank him enough for what he did...I guess he really is starting to mature now..."   
  
She stopped for a moment "wait am I getting feelings for Naruto..." her mind brainstormed for a second "for the past few days I can't stop thinking about him..." She walked out of Sasuke's room and went towards Naruto's section.   
  
She was very surprised to find no-one there. "He...he's gone..." she gasped "when did this happen..."   
  
"There you are dear..." said a sweet voice behind her "Naruto left yesterday, he said he felt a lot better and could walk slowly..."   
  
Sakura turned around to see a plump kind nurse giving her a warming smile. "Oh..." she muttered "I guess I find him elsewhere then..."   
  
"Well... wherever he is" the nurse carried on "he sure heals fast for his age...never seen anyone like him before in all my years as a nurse... I thought he was dead for sure..."   
  
The nurse sighed and smiled "thank good he's ok... he really is quite a remarkable guy...that kid "   
  
"Yea..." said Sakura and smiled as well "he sure is..." The nurse smiled at her and then took her leave   
  
"I guess I have to find him now and say sorry for all my actions I caused him" thought Sakura, with that she left the room

* * *

  
  
On the other side of the village in the Hoskage office, Naruto was stunned to see Itachi and beside him Kasami stood tall and steadily.   
  
"How the fuck did they get here!" cried Naruto looking at Itachi's dark eyes.   
  
"Quiet Naruto...and you language" sighed Tsunade "he and Kisame are on strict orders to train you... umm meet your new Senseis"   
  
"You got to be kidding me... right?" laughed Naruto nervously whislt pinching himself on the leg   
  
"You not dreaming Naruto" said Itachi slowly "we are your new Senseis whether you like it or not"   
  
"But why..." asked Naruto "why must be you helping me out..."   
  
"I need to thank you for the help you did of rescuing Sasuke" replied Itachi calmly "if he got captured everything would have faulted"   
  
"You see..." he continued "I am going undercover with Kisame as one of Akastsuki groups for the Hidden Leaf... Sasuke doesn't know this but it was that group that caused the slaughter of our clan"   
  
He sighed "I had to make Sasuke believe this when I found him... I know he hates me but had I had nothing to do with the massacre" Naruto just nodded noticing the truth from his words.   
  
"Naruto?" asked Itachi "don't tell this to Sasuke... it will only make him weaker... I want him to hate me in order to get stronger to prove the strength of our clan" Again Naruto nodded feeling a bit sorry for Itachi and Sasuke.   
  
"So when are we starting this training?" asked Naruto breaking the silence   
  
"As soon as possible" replied Tsunade "also I want you to leave here with Itachi and Kisame as they can't train you here"   
  
"We are leaving now!" cried Naruto, wide eyed again   
  
"Yes" replied Itachi and Kisame together   
  
"What!" shouted Naruto "I haven't even packed and said my goodbyes yet!"   
  
"Just pack you things quickly" replied Tsunade "and come back here quickly...there wont be time for goodbyes... I am sorry Naruto" Naruto slumped off his chair and went his way past his new Senseis and went off to pack   
  
"Why are you asking him to come back Hokage sama?" asked Kasami looking interested   
  
"Oh...nothing..."said Tsunade "just something I have to give him before he leaves"  
  
**:Author notes:**   
  
- I try to update for tomorrow – give a comment to express what you think so far – Cya later!


	3. Chapter 2: The Reactions:

**:Acknowledgement:**

**:Written by Xaerox:**

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto never have and never will   
**Genre:** Action/Adventure and Romance   
**Rating:** R – quite a lot of swearing but who can blame me – it's natural...   
**Paring:** Naruto/Sakura and some others   
**Comments:** Please feel free to add a comment for each chapter to express you own feelings throughout my progression with the story- cheers

* * *

**:Chapter 2:**

Naruto went up to his apartment feeling gloomy as usual and opened the door. It is his first time back since the events happened at the hospital. He slowly opened the door and walked in.  
  
Inside, he was surprised to see everything was neat and tidy with a fragrant smell giving a great feeling of tranquillity. "Someone must have came here everyday to clean this place up whilst he was away" he thought looking at a fresh daffodil in the vase.  
  
He quickly started taking his bag and put some items quickly inside that he will need for the journey. Some Kunais and Shurikens, a few deluxe-packets of flavoured ramen, some clean boxer shorts, swimming trucks, a few more deluxe-packets of ramen, med-kit, his pyjamas, that cat night cap, a little more ramen and finally he stopped and carefully looked at the team 7 photo in front of him. He smiled and put it in the bag with everything else and zipped up the bag.  
  
Naruto took a long last look at his apartment, thinking back of the times he had and collecting his thoughts of reminiscence. He always complained about the place either to small of too shabby but in his heart he always felt like home. A single tear dropped from his eyes and landed on to wooden floor. Before It touched the floor, he was already out.

* * *

"Come in Naruto" said Tsunade from two gentler knocks "I see you took your time on the way home"  
  
"Sorry..." he replied looking at the floor "felt a bit sentimental... that's all..."  
  
The Hokage looked at the 13 year old boy with sad eyes and smiled  
  
"There is something I need to give you before you leave... its something that the third Hokage left for the next Hokage in line if he was to die... and its something for you..."  
  
She took out a fairly big box and a black and silver striped bandana. The box was made of old teak with a smooth grain of the highest quality; it shows signs of great age and intricate carvings on it.  
  
Naruto saw an engraved swirl on the centre of the box remembering it's the same logo he used. Tsunade handed it to him carefully.  
  
"Don't open it now" she said "I want to tell you something about this box... and this bandana, something you need to know now that you reached an age where... um you seem to have matured..."  
  
Naruto smiled knowing perfectly we he hasn't but was still fascinated at where this is going.  
  
"You have... no doubt a lot of unanswered questions inside you head about your existence..." she continued now looking serious  
  
"I am going to tell you about your family Naruto... and what actually happened on the day you was sealed with Kyubi"  
  
Naruto eyes grew wide; he couldn't believe what he was hearing and all this happening in one day.  
  
"You do know that it was the fourth Hokage that sealed kyubi inside you..." Naruto nodded "well... the truth is.... He was actually your father..."  
  
Naruto flipped off his seat in total shock, why didn't they tell me this before he thought angrily.  
  
"I am sorry to tell you this... umm so late... and you probably hate me for not telling you sooner..." she sighed, slowly feeling a great deal of guilt for the boy.  
  
"...but your father wanted you to know all this when you grown up for security reasons as your father's clan knowledge was too secretive knowing the fact that everyone wanted it...it will only have putting you in greater danger..."  
  
Naruto stood there silent trying not to look in her eyes.  
  
"The box you see in front of you are some of the things he left you plus information and items of your mother..." she said knowing her words are hurting Naruto.  
  
"It shall explain a lot of the unanswered questions... which only you shall know as you are the only one who can unseal the information..."  
  
There was no reply. Again Naruto just stood there silent, looking at the bandana and box in front of him.  
  
"As for the bandana..." said the Hokage, trying to get his attention "it was your fathers and an item passed down the clan from your great great grandfather" she said as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"It is a priceless cloth and said to give lucky and power to your bloodline... you should wear it proudly like your father did..."  
  
She stood up and came close to Naruto and said sincerely "I am sorry if this come as too much of a shock...but I wanted you to know this before you leave...I couldn't live with myself thinking you never knew about this..."  
  
Naruto, who came to his senses nodded slowly and looked in her eyes. He noticed she was crying. He came close and wiped her tears away. Suddenly breaking the silence a loud knock was heard.  
  
"Come in..." said Tsunade wiping her eyes quickly "I guess Itachi and Kisame are here..."  
  
In came Itachi followed by Kisame holding his large wrapped up Katana, the Samahada.  
  
"We should leave now" said Itachi "there's not a moment to waste"  
  
Naruto looked at Tsunade with a pleading look as if wanting to stay a bit longer.  
  
"Are you ready... Naruto?" asked Kisame seeing the boy look more shocked than before.  
  
"Yea... I guess" Naruto sighed and looked up at the Hokage. He didn't know what to say. "Well I guess actions speak louder than words as they say" he thought and ran up to her and hugged her tight.  
  
Tsunade was just as surprised as Itachi and Kisame not expecting such actions from him. She looked down at the boys face and tried her hardest to give him a cheerful smile.  
  
"You'll come back for your Chuunin exam when you are ready" she said and stood back, kneeling down and took off Naruto's head protector and kissed his forehead gently like before.  
  
"I am going to miss you..." she whispered in his ears giving him another hug "Remember to look at that necklace I gave you whenever you think of everyone here in Konoha..."  
  
Naruto steeped back and saw more tears in her eyes and realised he too was sobbing gently and tried to put up with a smile.  
  
"I am going to miss you too..." he whimpered trying hard not to cry "old hag..." he added and smiled at Tsunade who did the same back. Itachi and Kisame just shook their heads looking at this neither knowing what to say.  
  
Just before he was about to go, Naruto pulled out four envelopes each one with a letter addressed to a different person and handed it to Tsunade.  
  
"umm... here are some letters I wrote for Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun" he said nervously "please give it to them... I haven't revealed much in the letwere prevailing.  
  
The fourth stood next to the third sthem to know how much they mean to me..."  
  
Tsunade took the letters and smiled "I will personally hand it to them, don't you worry"  
  
Naruto was relieved and said "well, I guess the number one loud-mouth of Konoha is gone for sometime... when I come back I hope they see differently" and turned around to leave. "Make sure you return!" shouted Tsunade from behind "you got that! OK!"  
  
He turned around and gave her the famous cheeky fox grin "I will... it's a promise!" and followed Itachi and Kisame out and closed the door behind him.  
  
They have been travelling for a while on their way out of the village. All the time Naruto looked around the place he loved, the training grounds, the busy market and of course the Ichiraku ramen bar he loved.  
  
As they reached the gate, Naruto stopped and looked back and sighed "farewell Konoha... I am sure going to miss this place!" and with that turned his back around to leave.

* * *

Sakura has been running around all over the village looking for Naruto everywhere. She went to their training ground, his favourite place to eat, the Ichiraku, his apartment, everywhere but found no clues of where he is.  
  
"Where is he?" she thought angrily looking slightly worried "when I get my hands of him...!"  
  
After looking around for another 2 extra hours she gave up now looking very tense thinking he might have left. Finally decided to walk to the Hokage office and ask her if Tsunade knew where he is.  
  
"What you mean he left!" shouted Sakura at Tsunade "He couldn't leave... especially without telling me..."  
  
Tsunade was slightly angry by her comment "well if you think about it... I ant exactly surprised as you always ignore him and treat him so unkindly... like everyone else in this village..."  
  
Sakura felt hurt but she knew the Hokage was only speaking the truth. "its true..." she muttered quietly trying hard not to cry "I never really paid him any attention... and now he's gone... and I never got to say I am sorry... for what he did for me.."  
  
She felt so lonely now that he's gone and teats were continuously starting to flow from her eyes. Finally waking up to reality, and looking back at all those years, the times they had, and hard times and the good its all just a memory now.  
  
Tsunade looked sadly at her state and remember the letters "its funny actually that mentioned about a message as he left you a letter" she said whilst handing her a tissue "he left four letters for different people before he went... here one of them is addressed for you"  
  
Sakura looked up and thankfully received the envelope in her hands. She looked at the writing recognising it straight away as Naruto as its so clumsy, it was addressed "To the delightful Sakura" and she blushed straight away forgetting about her worries.  
  
"Thank you Tsunade sama" she said and went out of the door.  
  
As soon as she closed the door, she quickly opened the letter and read it eagerly whilst leaning on the wall.  
  
_Dear Sakura...  
  
I know I ant good at most things, especially saying goodbyes, so you maybe find this letter a bit... well... a bit crap I suppose to put it bluntly.  
  
Anyway I am writing to tell you if you don't already know that I am leaving Konoha for the reason which I have to keep to myself as I can't reveal anything to anyone. Also I will be gone for quite a while and this is going to take a long time...maybe even permanent... I hope not. I'll be back for the Chuunin exam when I am ready which maybe again some time, so its no point you and Sasuke to wait for me...  
  
Speaking of Sasuke, now with me gone, you got a better chance with him and I am not there to argue or disturb you anymore. Its not that I hate him or anything... well not much and now I have to leave... I feel I am going to miss him as a friend whether he likes it or not... I don't think he'll like it...  
  
I haven't got much time left so I might as well let it all out... I am going to miss you... no miss you a lot Sakura-chan, I felt deep feelings for you but because of my mischievous style or ways, I don't think you ever took it seriously... not that it matters anymore... well I talk to you when I get back...  
  
Well I better get going... goodbye, I know you going to succeed with Sasuke and I know you can only get more and more beautiful when I see again...maybe next time when I come back you maybe join me for some ramen...  
  
Yours always  
  
Naruto  
_  
After reading the letter, in the first few seconds, her body just couldn't cope and she found herself struggling hard to breathe from all the tears. Looking down at the letter, she saw there were quite a few splodges of ink on various parts of the letter, obviously Naruto had been crying whilst writing this which only made her more emotional.  
  
It all became too much for her to take. She finally realised who she really cared for inside and reading this letter just melted her heart.  
  
"Naruto..."she cried, teats streaming down endlessly "why ...why...why did you leave me...why!" and feel back on the wall.  
  
A hand touched her back and she turned around quickly to see the face of Kakashi sensei. She collapsed on his chest and cried her heard out again and again. "Why sensei...why did he leave us!" she wept whilst shivering with fear. Kakashi tried to comfort her by stroking her hair gently.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura..." looking down at her "he'll be back...I know it!"  
  
A single tear drop fell from Kakashi's only visible eye showing real compassion; even he can be affected from the kindness of the blonde spiky- haired boy. Behind them was Iruka, also very disturbed from the letter Naruto given him. He leaned on the wall behind him like Sakura and thought about what Naruto wrote. He been particularly touched by the line "Iruka sensei, you always been there for me no matter what, I felt that you look after me like a big brother and a father figure"  
  
"Naruto..." he thought "Naruto... please be back soon..."

* * *

Looking behind them all at this scene stood another bunch of Jounins, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko wondering what wrong.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with them" muttered Asuma "you would think they all been fired or something...judging by the looks on their face..."  
  
"Beats me..." said Gai not really caring too much "I just hope Kakashi isn't too sad to continue out challenges... I am losing by one...damn him!"  
  
"That's all you ever care about Gai..." mumbled Kurenai looking at him with great disgust "look at them...they all like heartbroken or something... especially Iruka... never seen him like this.. He always been so bright and cheerful at school"  
  
"Yea... that's is weird" agreed Anko "always been the soft one...Iruka...that's why he stopped at Chuunin...couldn't bare to kill other...pity really considering he was quite good"  
  
"Yea...true" said Gai "if anything I compare his younger personality with that kid Naruto...both of them did some stupid pranks"  
  
They smiled thinking of their childhood memories of Iruka, the one who always did care much for the world, always messing about and seeking attention.  
  
"I can't see them like this...especially Iruka" sighed Anko starting to move forward "I am going to ask what's wrong"  
  
"Ohhh...I see now" grinned Gai stupidly as usually "got a soft spot for Iruka huh Anko... perfect opportunity to make him feel better" he particularly focused on the word "feel better"  
  
Anko turned around to see him laughing, he was quickly replied with a fast punch in the stomach and she walked away.  
  
Kurenai and Asuma looked at Gai, then each other, and shook their heads and sighed muttering something sounding like "what a dickhead..."  
  
Anko walked slowly towards Iruka. As she got near to him she greeted him "What's up Iruka?" and gave him one of her rare and extremely happy smiles to cheer him up, "you look so low..."  
  
Iruka looked up and saw Anko smiling at him and tried his best to smile back weakly  
  
"It's umm...its Naruto... he's gone" he finally answered back "and I am not sure weather he'll come back... ever"  
  
"What!" she gasped "Naruto gone... how did this happen... is he leaving permanently to become a missing nin?"  
  
"No... it's just that, he'll be gone training for a while... for a long while" he replied awkwardly  
  
"Oh..." Anko said still feeling a bit anxious then looked Iruka in the eye "You really cared for him didn't you?..."  
  
"Yea..." he sighed "yea... I guess I really did... he is quite a guy that boy" he smiled "he even wrote in his letter he sent me describing me as a father figure to him... quite touching actually"  
  
From what Anko just heard made her heart jump up a bit, she knew Iruka was a great guy and hearing that really given her a strong sensation towards him. She knew what she wanted and she wanted to ask him out on a date  
  
"Umm Iruka?" she stuttered nervously, now trying her hardest not blush in front of him, "Wanna have dinner with me tonight...?" now going red at what she just said  
  
"Purely because you seem to down" she added quickly  
  
"Really?" asked Iruka surprised to hear something like this coming from Anko who is normally quite confident and bold "Of course... I'd love to..."  
  
"Great! It's a date then" she smiled "meet me at Ichiraku around eight, I know how much you love that place with Naruto"  
  
Iruka laughed now feeling in high spirits "I guess everyone knows what me and Naruto loves ramen then"  
  
Anko grinned "Of course... you kidding me... if you and he had the chance you probably marry that chef there!"  
  
Iruka laughed with Anko before she prepared herself to go "Meet me at eight don't be late... I'll be waiting" and she left with a wink.  
  
"Don't worry I won't" replied Iruka still grinning "try and stop me!" he watched as Anko Left towards the group of Jounin.  
  
He looked once last time at Naruto's letter in his hands and thought "Naruto... things have now just got interesting" he said under his breath and walked away.  
  
Gai, Asuma and Kurenai waited for Anko to return. She came back with a very flushed face and tried to hide it quickly.  
  
"Ohh..." Smirked Gai stupidly again, just recovered from her last blow "guess I was right then, you can't keep you hands off that guy can you?" and laughed  
  
Anko looked at him, smiled nicely and hit him quick in the stomach again, except this time a lot lower. "Oohgf" gasped Gai for air and went down fast on the knees "this one hurt a lot more than the last one...lucky it didn't go an inch lower... very lucky..." and collapsed on the floor  
  
"Like I ever go that low on you..." growled Anko looking furiously at him.  
  
Asuma and Kurenai looked at Gai and Shook their heads again as before this time muttering "What a retard!"  
  
"So..." asked Kurenai, eager to find out what happened "Well, what happened"  
  
"Oh... its Naruto..." Anko replied "he left the village"  
  
Both of them looked shocked not expecting anything to do with Naruto even Gai stopped moving for a bit and asked why  
  
"To train apparently" explained Anko "Well I guess he'll be back, but not for a while I reckon..."  
  
"Yea" agreed Kurenai nodding her head agreeing with her  
  
"But still I think the people here in the village treat him like shit to be honest... cant even see the fact that he trying to help and carrying Kyubi around with him as well... I am sad he's gone... guess my team will be as well... especially Hinata"  
  
"She is quite shy around him I noticed" said Asuma "a very kind girl... interesting she wants to take up the ways on a shinobi..."  
  
"I guess that explains why Kakashi was comforting Sakura just now..." replied Kurenai "its really sad loss now that Naruto is gone from the team... they probably need a replacement..."  
  
"Yea... well to be honest perhaps someone from my team will go and join them now that Shikamaru is a Chuunin" said Asuma proudly  
  
"Well, I hope Kakashi is ok..." Kurenai looked concerned "never seen him really seen him sad often ... guess Naruto meant a lot to him..."  
  
They all sighed "I guess everyone liked him if they knew him and we may not all show it but inside it's definitely true..." added Anko still looking down Gai checking if he's still alive, unfortunately he is still breathing.  
  
With that they left the room dragging down Gai with them.  
  
**:Author notes:   
**  
Again I try to update for tomorrow but cant keep any promises yet... please give a comment to express what you think so far – bye until next time! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Letter:

**:Acknowledgement:  
by Xaerox  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto never have and never will   
**Genre:** Action/Adventure and Romance   
**Rating:** G-13 - A fair bit of swearing but who can blame me - it's natural...   
**Paring:** Naruto/Sakura and some others   
**Comments:** Please feel free to add a comment for each chapter to express you own feelings throughout my progression with the story- cheers

* * *

** :Chapter 3:**

Whilst everyone else is still upset from Naruto's disappearance, Naruto, Itachi and Kisame reached their first town. On the way Naruto talked very little mainly thinking about the box and bandana as he clutched it tightly in tightly in his hands.  
  
"Say...what's that in your hands Naruto?" Kisame asked kindly looking at the boy suspiciously "you been staring at it since we left"  
  
"Oh..." Naruto stammered looking up at Kisame "it's something from my father, inside are some of the stuff he left plus some things from my mother as well"  
  
Itachi and Kisame looked at each other surprised at what they heard; both have no idea or heard of anything based on Naruto's parents.  
  
"I never knew who your dad was..." said Itachi "would you like to tell us his name Naruto?"  
  
Naruto stopped and looked seriously in their eyes.  
  
"His name was Yondaime-sama, the fourth Hokage... and I think know the rest..."  
  
"...and I just found out now as well..." Naruto added still facing them.  
  
He saw how shocked they were to hear this.  
  
"Great! They probably laugh at me now as usual like everyone else" he thought looking away  
  
However that was definitely not the case as both Senseis nodded showing the deepest of respect towards the boy.  
  
"Your father was a great man Naruto" said Itachi "he showed us all how much he loved the village and proved how honorable and heroic he was and I can see that has passed down to you as well"  
  
"Yes... that is true" added Kisame "he was a remarkable man, his name was well known in the Hidden Mist country, I feel honored to be training his son"  
  
For the first time during the journey, Naruto smiled broadly feeling a great sense of warmness inside him and release of jumpy anticipation towards the two men.

* * *

They eventually stopped deep in to the heard of a vast lush forest with a pure and natural surrounding and stopped to unpack themselves. Although the time was close to midnight, there were still plentiful amounts of sunlight around them.  
  
Kisame got out a metal kettle whilst Naruto brought some firewood and made an intense fire taught from Kakashi. He was about to get his deluxe-ramen packets from his bag when Itachi called.  
  
"Here try this" he said whilst handling him out a large plastic pot.  
  
"I heard you like ramen a lot but this is far more nutritious and gives you a much needed energy boost!"  
  
"What is it?" Naruto asked thinking about anything that truly tasted better than his beloved ramen.  
  
He was turning the pot around and as he saw the name logo, Itachi answered at the exact same time.  
  
"Pot Noodles!" Itachi laughed, eyes still glistening "I know how much you like normal ramen but this is..."  
  
"It's the slag of snacks..." interrupted Kisame, grinning at them both  
  
"Just like the slogan says, its high in fat so high energy boost, though you will burn it away fast, and comes in many fantastically weird flavours to try out" he added  
  
"My personal favourite is the new Seedy Sanchez..." said Itachi  
  
"In my expert opinion the best flavoured Pot Noodle ever, not too spicy, not too hot, very nice subtle Mexican flavours with a hint of green chili, and this the only Pot Noodle which makes you want more, overall a great buy"  
  
He stopped at looked at the bewildered eyes of the other two and decided its best to check the kettle.  
  
"What about you?" Naruto asked, thinking its weird that he actually going to consider a substitute for ramen which is actually ramen which doesn't come in a packet but a fat plastic pot.  
  
"Wow" he thought "what the world come to now, probably the best invention since sliced bread..."  
  
"I only like one flavour really" Kisame replied "and the name suits me the best as well, it's called Bombay Big boy... I prefer things more hot and spicy personally"  
  
"I'll go with that" Naruto said happily "never tried Indian before"  
  
"But you want to watch it" said Itachi from behind "the flavour is known to give people like you sever diarrhea"  
  
Naruto wasn't much bothered "I might as well try it anyway with the fact that Kyubi already threatened me with one week worth of diarrhea already if I don't stop pissing him off" "So you talk to kyubi... so what is it like a pissed of fox in you stomach" laughed Kisame  
  
"Yea Pretty much"  
  
"Although we argue a lot and he just real pain in ass at most times, he has helped me out in the past when I needed Chakra" Naruto added  
  
"Lucky you" said Itachi  
  
"I heard between your fight against Neji, it's a miracle kyubi decided to help you. If we could help you to be friends with him then the chances are... your Chakra limit will be more than anyone in this country... maybe even the world"  
  
Naruto gasped at the found of that eyes returning in to dinner plate state.  
  
"You joking aren't you... haha that a really good one guys..."  
  
"Itachi isn't joking Naruto" replied Kisame seriously, "its true that kyubi is one of the most powerful daemons ever sealed, it was the only way to control something of immense power as there wasn't a way yet decided to kill it..."  
  
Naruto nodded slowly taking all this information in, still not believing it totally even though it made perfect sense.  
  
"Since you are the fourth Hokage's son and because of the fact you have rescued my brother" said Itachi seriously looking directly at Naruto, "I will be more than honoured to train you as my student and as an apprentice"  
  
"That goes the same with me" Kisame added "I bet having an apprentice like you with the bloodline of Yondaime-sama; it would be something every Jounins and Senins could dream about... so it's a big honour for me as well"  
  
Hearing the words coming out of his new Senseis mouth and so see that fact they show so much respect towards him plus more importantly acknowledge him, Naruto was filled with emotions and much moved.  
  
He went straight up in front of both Senseis, and bowed down on both knees.  
  
"Senseis, I Uzumaki Naruto is deeply moved by your acknowledgement and will be honoured accept been your apprentice"  
  
With that he attempted to kowtow (basically bowing the head on the ground, a sign of deep respect normally done in china and other Middle Eastern countries). However before he could do the third one, both Itachi and Kisame quickly grabbed him to stop and lifted him up.  
  
"No need for that Naruto" gasped Itachi, surprised by the politeness and gratitude the boy shown "You will be my student whether you like it or not"  
  
"Yes... from now on, Itachi and I will teach you everything we know in order for you to fulfill your dream" added Kisame  
  
Naruto smiled and felt a rush of emotions and adrenaline going straight to his head. "Thank... thank you Senseis!" he managed at last  
  
"No need to that" replied Kisame looking very calm and added  
  
"You dream will be out dream as well from now on"  
  
"Tomorrow we'll start off your new intense training" said Itachi "it will be intense trust me"  
  
Naruto nodded as he finished his pot noodle feeling a lot better now. He decided the flavour was quite good and was eager to try out some more. It seems like he grown to some more types of ramen.  
  
"So get some sleep... trust me you gonna need as much as you can get by the time we finished with you... and that will be a long time" Kisame added with a smile.  
  
With that they all started packing their equipments, trashed the pots and prepared their bedding for the night.  
  
"Nite guys..." muttered Kisame, and went to nod off at the top of the tree deciding no one was there.  
  
"Nite" replied Itachi and Naruto at the same time  
  
"This has been an interesting day" Naruto thought whilst leaning beside the base of the tree trunk.  
  
"Most interesting "and fell off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, Naruto woke up to the sounds of bird calls and slowly stood up with some stretches.  
  
"Sleep well" asked Kisame looking down from a few braches above.  
  
"Not too bad thanks" Naruto yawned "so... what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Good question...that's where your training comes in come here and follow me"  
  
Naruto shuddered because of the morning cold and followed Kisame sensei. They walked for few minutes before hitting a nearby stream. The water was clear and transparent and the odd number of fish would swim across now and then unexpectedly past them.  
  
"Ok... in case you haven't guessed it already, you going to catch fish" said Kisame  
  
"Watch"  
  
He went into the water standing on top of it using Chakra, smiled at Naruto as if to tell him to concentrate. Suddenly with lightening fast reactions, his hand popped into the stream and grabbed a fish out of the water with ease.  
  
"See" he said grinning "that's what you call catching a fish" with that he released the fish back into the stream  
  
"I give you exactly half an hour to catch at least three fresh rainbow trout for breakfast" he said moving back  
  
"Make sure that you catch it with a strong hold, it's a bit tricky but you get the hang of it sooner or later"  
  
Naruto was excited with this task and jumped straight in and tired quickly to catch them but each attempts failed miserably.  
  
"Naruto... remember diffraction in water so what you see, say the fish is not actually at that particular point as light speed changes as it enters a different medium or index" Kisame called and left  
  
"What he means... I guess is that the fish isn't at the same point so I have to... see underneath the underneath like what Kakashi sensei told me...well I suppose I better get back to it then"  
  
An hour later, both Itachi and Kisame came back to check on Naruto's progress with the training.  
  
"Oi! Naruto!" shouted Itachi "We need our breakfast you know, you caught anything yet?"  
  
"Oh I think I done ok" Naruto pointed to the basket beside him, with ten rainbow trout jumping around hopelessly.  
  
"Hmmm, its ok I suppose" said Kisame, uncertainly  
  
"Still this would have been a lot faster"  
  
With that he did a hand seal and slammed his palm hard on the ground, sending a shockwave that cracked towards the stream making a gigantic burst of water blasting out. Hundred of fish in ever variety was flying up in mid air and with a swift move, Itachi grabbed the basket catching the falling fishes. He did this with immense precision and speed and finished in less than five seconds, the basketball was full up.  
  
Naruto just looked and gasped "Guess I got a while to go before I am a fisherman..."  
  
He grinned at them and muttered "Showoffs!"  
  
"Don't worry" said Itachi "when we done with you, you don't need to look for on coming fish... you gonna feel them"  
  
"Woa..." shouted Naruto "that's another thing I could show off to Sasuke"  
  
"Naruto..." Itachi added with a serious tone "after we finished with you, Sasuke won't even be in your level...maybe not even Kakashi"  
  
Naruto froze of a second thinking about this before jumping up high through the water with a punch in the air screaming   
  
"HELL YEA! LET'S GET TRAINING!"  
  
The two Senseis watched their new apprentice carrying the basket at full speed towards their camp.  
  
"He sure determined and has great stamina" said Itachi looking at him go  
  
"You can say that again" Kisame said shaking his head and sighed in wonder 

After breakfast Naruto went through some more training. Itachi made illusions using Genjutsu testing Naruto's mental abilities. After that when Naruto finally showed progress they rested a while.  
  
"Wow... Itachi sensei... I never thought the Sharingan was that powerful" he said whilst munching on an apple happily  
  
"Well strictly speaking... it's only useful if you can control your Chakra well as it uses up a lot of it, so Stamina is the key to a good Sharingan user"  
  
Naruto just nodded. After 5 minutes of quick break, Kisame came and helped work Naruto in Taijutsu making him run around the whole forest 200 laps, then some press ups, sits ups, tree punching, squats, split control, balance control on a ball and ended with some finger press ups. Some meaning around 100-200 each resulting into quite an intense training programme. He finally had some rest.  
  
"Kisame sensei" groaned Naruto in a meditation position, "My body feels so weak... I am too tired to continue any further"  
  
"Don't complain Naruto" sighed Kisame  
  
"It's just that your body is weak at Taijutsu so we need to work on your physical attack... here have some bananas and pears, you need to start having a healthy diet and way of living now"  
  
With that, he chucked Naruto a bunch of fruit, Naruto caught it, looked at it with a doubtful eye and started to munch again.  
  
"Here, have some of this as well" Kisame chucked a bottle of mineral water at Naruto  
  
"Fizzy drinks or soft drinks as you call them, only makes you want make you thirstier because of the high sugar levels and sweetness... drink some of this to wash your body internally and get ready to continue"  
  
"Hai Kisame sensei" replied Naruto accepting the water eagerly and taking huge gulps each turn.  
  
"Ohhhh... yeeaaa.... That's sure cools you down plus it tastes kinda sweet... I kinda feel energy coming already" Naruto gasped  
  
"It's spring water taken from the mountains" replied Kisame "Its known to boost Chakra and strength, drinking this for a regular period of time will help to boost your vision, strength and your amount of Chakra permanently"  
  
"Whoa... sensei" said Naruto at awe with the drink "this must be really expensive... here why don't you have some" he offered it to Kisame  
  
"It's ok Naruto" laughed Kisame, liking the kid even more "we have a good enough stock of this... plus Itachi can make it from normal water"  
  
"Great" smiled Naruto "I better get him to teach me that as well"  
  
"You'll learn it soon I suppose" replied Kisame "But first give me two times more of what you did today so far"  
  
"Oh man..." groaned Naruto as usual "Oh well..." and started doing his laps  
  
After the afternoon, Naruto already done another 200 laps, a further number of everything else he did in the morning again. However this time he felt a lot easier than before and showing good progress already.  
  
He then spent another two hours lying peacefully in a trance doing some mediation with both Itachi and Kisame sensei.  
  
Evening dawned upon them but Naruto continued his training, practicing fighting techniques of both Itachi and Kisame. Whilst Itachi taught him about speed and strength in agility, Kisame taught him power formed in defense and storing his Chakra control.  
  
Exhausted, he collapsed next to the tree trunk munching on some more fruit and drinking more of that special mineral water that Itachi prepared earlier. Like before, he felt all his Chakra returning and quickly did his stamina went up as well.  
  
"What's for dinner sensei?" he asked eagerly  
  
"Pot Noodles" replied Itachi handling him a Bombay Big Boy flavoured pot.  
  
"Don't come to me when you get diarrhea remember" he added quickly, grinning "I ant got any tablets, you just have to do it the hard way and bare with it"  
  
"Its ok Sensei..." laughed Naruto "I am kinda used to it by now..." whilst scratching the back of his head  
  
Both sensei turned to look at him whilst eating their own noodles, stopped starred at it and slowly muttered "Great... thanks for sharing that Naruto, we really wanted to know that..." rolling their eyes and trying to force down their food.  
  
Naruto just laughed some more, the mischievous face was still there as ever.

After dinner, Itachi went up to Naruto and sat beside him.  
  
"Naruto you may want to look at what your father left you" he said gently "It's a private matter I know so me and Kisame are able to leave to leave you in peace in your thoughts if you want... its no problem at all"  
  
Naruto stared at his father's box left for him beside the tree trunk and nodded slowly to agree.  
  
"C'mon Kisame" said Itachi "Lets go and check around this area" signaling to leave  
  
Kisame nodded and carried his Samahada and left with Itachi, disappearing quickly vanishing in thin air.  
  
Naruto watched his Senseis go, finished his Pot Noodle and packed up. He sat quietly next to the trunk and slowly grabbed the box. He looked down at it, the beautiful carvings and light engravings, it really is quite a spectacular piece of work. In the center was the logo on a swirling circle, the sign of Uzumaki clan.  
  
He pressed on it, the swirling circle logo began to glow bright yellow and then to a bright light and then slowly it clicked. Naruto was at awe by this thinking it must have been tightly sealed with some Jutsu.  
  
Slowly and carefully, he opened the box and looked in wonder. He saw inside a long bunch of scrolls and an envelope in the center on top of it all. The envelope as addressed in beautiful handwriting "For my son, Uzumaki Naruto"  
  
Naruto opened up the letter carefully and began to read  
  
_To my son Naruto  
  
I guess if you are reading this now means you have now matured enough to understand about your past. As your father Naruto, I sealed kyubi inside of you not to cause your harm in any way whatsoever. The demon that will be inside of you is a blessing, in the sense that it shows you true strength of carrying such a heavy burden upon yourself proving the Uzumaki clan remains the strongest and most faithful.  
  
Inside this box, I left you the most important teachings of our clan. It includes Jutsu that only known to us and no one else ever. It's so secretive that we are forbidden to talk about it because of its powers. Before I say anything, our clan is based on agility and silence or silent killing I suppose. We were trained to be the most advanced lethal assassins on the village and probably the whole country considering the other clans abilities, so the scrolls I left for you can teach you the ways of our footsteps and I would be most proud for you to follow this route  
  
Your mother, Yun kinemistsu, was half Chinese, Chinese father, Japanese mother. She lived in China most of her life before I met her. After giving birth to you, she sacrificed her life to save those fighting Orochimaru protecting her team of ANBU days after you were born.  
  
Her last request before she past way, was that you are to return to China to the mount Tai San or Tai San Mountain to learn the teachings of Grand Mast Chang, also known as Three Mountain Chang. He is very well known, at over 100 years old, he already reached enlightenment. A Tai-chi specialist and knows some of the oldest ancient teachings in martial arts. He won't teach much Jutsus as his ways, just like mother was heavily based on extreme Taijutsu and Chi control which is the same basically as Chakra. Your mother has also left you some of the most useful and powerful techniques, such as the "Golden Finger" Which you must promise me never to use unless its life or death situations or protecting an important person, as it's a high class trump card move. It is a move originated from the Shaolin Temple, where the bone in the wrist is broken with only three fingers, which sends a shockwave through the victims body internally and crippling him for life. They will never able to use any sort of martial art or Jutsu for life. Plus if it's used hard enough, the shockwave could be directed towards the brain, killing them instantly.  
  
I know this sounds extremely harsh; but it is a move purely for the most desperate situations, however it will take you a very long time to master it. Yet I am sure you will master, I have full faith in you son.  
  
You are the last sole survivor of both clans as both your mother and I were lonely childs and we want you to be more strong then both of us put together. That is out only hope and wish every success in life, we know you have the talent son to achieve anything, maybe you could become Hokage like me as well.  
  
Been the fourth Hokage has been a great honour for me and I would have done anything to save the village I loved. I only hope you feel the same way. Don't back away from what others say as your heart is much than that to listen to them and always become determined to achieve your goal like I did in life.  
  
Do not be sad that we are not here with you but remember we are never that far away.  
  
Son, we will be your forever guardians in your life and watch over you in your heart. You are the son we will forever protect and will never look back upon it.  
  
We both want to fulfill you dream and gain your rightful honour of the Hidden Leaf village._

_Your forever watching Father   
  
Yondaime_

P.S  
  
It's best to learn all the Jutsu and techniques we have left you at the same time with all your other training. This will speed you up a bit since most of the moves take a while to perfect – I wish you all the luck in the world

We will for all eternity love you with our hearts.

A tear dropped from Naruto's eyes as he finished reading his fathers letter.  
  
"Dad... don't worry dad... I will fur fill your hopes and dreams you have left me"  
  
With that he carefully put it back into the envelope and back to the box with everything else.  
  
The other things left in the box were all the scrolls of all the Jutsus they have left hi. They were categorized under his dad and mum Jutsus.  
  
After counting them all, he received or inherited four scrolls from his father and three from his mother. By the sound of the techniques, they are all extremely hard Jutsus given to him. He wondered how long it shall take him to learn them all.  
  
He sat there for a while browsing through each of the hidden techniques. After reading a few, he began to realise the difficulty and hardship involved to learn them. Particularly the techniques his mother left him, since she practised mainly on Taijutsu and martial arts, the techniques requires constant practise and training with enormous amounts of will power to succeed.  
  
Just after reading most of the scrolls, he saw Itachi and Kisame coming to approach him from the other side.  
  
"Hey Itachi and Kisame Sensei" bowed Naruto  
  
"Naruto you seem to brightened up a bit since we left" smiled Itachi, feeling relieved  
  
"Yea... well..." muttered Naruto quietly "After reading my dads letter, it helped me a lot and given me a new found strength to believe in myself"  
  
Naruto smiled "My parents also left me their Jutsus and techniques as well..." he added  
  
"They want me to learn them all... but I am not sure I am good enough... itall seems a bit too difficult" looking nervous  
  
"Nothing is ever too difficult" replied Itachi  
  
"If that's what your parents left for you then we will help you learn it all, don't worry Naruto... we will personally make sure you mastered you parents techniques"  
  
Itachi just nodded looking up at the relieved boy's face.  
  
"Well he told me to learn all of them at once as it takes a long time to master because of the complexity on things... I just hope I get them done sooner or later..."  
  
"Come on..." said Itachi "Lets see what Jutsus they left you..."  
  
Naruto nodded and showed both Senseis the scrolls his parents left. Upon looking at the names of the Jutsus and techniques he handed him, both Itachi and Kisame eye widened quickly.  
  
"It... it can't be..." gasped Itachi "How is this possible... the Bei Kuro, Silent Air technique, the Invisible Light Speed technique and... and the Kage Shinbou..."  
  
He looked up at Naruto with a fascinated eyes.  
  
"These Jutsus were considered a myth... now it explains everything... it explains why the Uzumaki clan was most secretive... here is a phenomenal amount of power... what you dad has left you"  
  
"If you think that's amusing" said Kisame looking at his Naruto's mum scrolls.  
  
"You should see what his mum left him... the Tiger Soul... Hidden Diamond Technique... and oh god..."  
  
"What?" asked both Naruto and Itachi highly interested  
  
"I can't believe this..." said Kisame "She left him the Golden Finger move... these moves she left him... are all the most famous techniques from martial art originated mainly... mainly from China"  
  
"Oh yea... the Golden Finger" said Naruto jogging his memories of the letter.  
  
"My dad kinda warned me not to use it unless a life or death situation... he told me it's my trump card move..."  
  
Both Senseis looked worried at this. Itachi was the first to speak out loud in the end at Naruto looking very serious.  
  
"Naruto... the Golden Finger is more than just a trump card move... when you mastered it, it can cripple anyone for life regardless of their strength... it's a very dangerous move... and must be used carefully"  
  
Naruto just looked at the ground, kicking gently some dust and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"However..." added Kisame "Since it is the way your parents wanted to teach you this... I guess we have no choice but to fur fill their wishes" and smiled  
  
Naruto jumped up straight into Kisame sensei's arms, hugging him tightly filled with happiness.  
  
"HELL YEA!" he cried even louder than normal and laughed.  
  
Itachi and Kisame looked at him with a weird look and decided to laugh with him as well.  
  
"Don't think its going to be easy Naruto"smiled Itachi  
  
"You are in for one hell of an intense training programme and it is going to start exactly tomorrow at dawn... now go and get some rest"  
  
"Thank you Itachi sensei!" boomed Naruto and went next to the tree trump to lie down

**:Author Note:**

A fairly long chapter i suppose but i prefer it like that - sorry about the update speed, its just that i have my exams whilst writing this... not a good plan to be honest...  
  
Pleaz write some honest reviews about the whole story itself and how its going... comment on things where i am going wrong and other tips and advice - that would be much appreciated - so pleaz add a note!

BTW i would just like to say thanks to all who reviewed so far - especially those in the beginnign which made be change the beginning again with the stupid spelling mistakes - :P

Until next time - Cya later all!


	5. Chapter 4: The Visit:

:**Acknowledgement:  
By Xaerox**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto never have and never will   
**Genre:** Action/Adventure and Romance   
**Rating:** G-13 - quite a lot of swearing but who can blame me - it's natural...   
**Paring:** Naruto/Sakura and some others   
**Comments:** Please feel free to add a comment for each chapter to express you own feelings throughout my progression with the story- cheers

* * *

** :Chapter 3:  
**

At the rise of dawn, Naruto was already started his new training programme. He been going this for nearly three months now and showed an intensive amount of progress throughout all areas.  
  
Although both Itachi and Kisame can't exactly teach Naruto the moves as they don't know them themselves, they helped Naruto with the instructions on the scroll. It was useless to learn these moves themselves as they didn't have the bloodline but also it requires to me learnt at youth to master the techniques. They can only help and watch as their apprentice continue to enhance his strength.  
  
By looking at Naruto now, it is surprising how much the intensive training has affected him in such a short period of time. His body was much more built and toned, rarely seen wearing a shirt due to the fact that countless of his previous shirts and clothes have been ripped during this demanding course.  
  
He grown bit taller than before due to his new diet of fresh fruit and mineral water, resulting him to become more fit and healthy and he felt all this too, feeling the difference it made inside him. On his forehead now was the black bandana his father left him, it given him a much greater determination and reminded him to reach his parents expectations all the time whilst training.  
  
During the training, not surprisingly, he found the hardest one to master was his mum scrolls mainly due to immense pain from Taijutsu. The technique known as "Inner Diamond" was to help him resist pain and resistance with any of the five elements hit upon him. He found this was to be the hardest technique to master at this stage due to constant struggling and soreness.  
  
Up to now, he been training this technique with Itachi throwing coconuts aimed at his stomach dropped high up from the tree. After the pain and constant stomach aches and off-colour diarrhoea, he finally got used to it. Next he moved from coconuts to medium round stone boulders weighing in around 200kg each. The first time it happened kind of knocked the wind out him and was lucky Itachi was very precise as if it went a tiny bit lower, then he might as well say goodbye to his manhood. However he stuck to it and is currently practising at this level.  
  
The Golden Finger move required a lot of patience, Kisame made Naruto practise breaking nuts with his three fingers. Everyday he could constantly break more and more nuts until his fingers bled or disjointed then stopped.  
  
The other techniques left from his father were the Invisible Light Speed and Silent Air, which are both procedures and not Jutsus. Light speed requires a lot of quick agility which Itachi helped him by carrying 50kg weights everywhere around his body. He now can travel with weights as fast a Lee at his maximum speed after three months of practise. He realised the reason he is so fast with all this is mainly due to the other training which helped everything all around.  
  
Silent Air he practised by balancing on a ball and practising stealing bird eggs under the mother without her noticing it happen. His silent agility is proven to be most improved and quite an important and useful technique to master.  
  
After all this, Itachi and Kisame also made Naruto practice some of their own moves. Apart from fast attacks learnt from Itachi, Naruto also leant mainly fire Jutsus and at the moment he is current in the middle of perfecting his Nova Discs. This is where thin disc shaped molten lava are created in his hands which are then able to be thrown out at high velocity, cutting anything in its paths as it flew.  
  
Kisame made Naruto sign a pact with sharks, enabling him to summon sharks at will when he needs it.  
  
"It is very useful near sea Naruto" explained Kisame "As they can carry you anywhere you want" he added proudly  
  
Both Itachi and Kisame grew very fond of the spiky blonde haired boy and wanted to teach him everything they know. Naruto on the other hand grew deep respect for his Senseis and found more important two more persons to protect in his heart.  
  
As he went to get some water, Itachi and Kisame came towards him  
  
"Hey Itachi and Kisame Sensei" he said loudly with his old cheeky fox grin  
  
"Naruto... we wanted to tell you that it is time to take a visit to see an old friend of yours" said Itachi gently  
  
"Great!" Shouted Naruto, jumping up in the air  
  
"We going back already... man I missed my team mates" he said whilst looking at the old photo picture team seven by the old tree trunk  
  
"Umm... not exactly "smiled Kisame  
  
"Think of it as an old friend inside of you..." he grinned  
  
"No..." gasped Naruto, eyes starting to widen "You joking... umm right...?"  
  
"No Naruto" replied Itachi not showing the slightest worry  
  
"It is time we paid a visit to your dear old friend Kyubi"

* * *

Naruto and his two Senseis, Itachi and Kisame sat down facing each other in a triangle in meditation position.  
  
"Ok" said Itachi  
  
"Everyone ready... right I am going to make everyone enter your mind Naruto including yourself... don't worry about it and just relax"  
  
Naruto nodded and slowly closed his eyes in deep concentration. Suddenly he felt funny and then felt falling down a black hole and landed on the ground with a thud. Beside him already there was Kisame and Itachi Sensei.  
  
"Where are we?" Naruto asked looking around the dark place, and then he saw a gate in front of them with stylised carvings across it.  
  
"We are outside the room leading to Kyubi's lair" said Itachi still amazingly calm  
  
"C'mon not a moment to lose"  
  
They entered the door and went inside. Suddenly after opening the gate a rush of light blinded their eyes at first sight. Afterwards, they felt a phenomenal amount of Chakra emitted around them.  
  
"I see that you finally given me a visit" said a sweet voice in front of them  
  
They turned to look in front of them only surprised to see a woman in her late twenties wearing a light, white garland wrapped around her body, looking like a Greek goddess. Her skin was light and shinny, had long, silky brunette hair and a pair of very mysterious hazelnut eyes but wore a very brilliant smile showing very white teeth.  
  
"Who the hell are you" asked Naruto rudely as always, Itachi pulled him back calming him down  
  
The girl grinned "I am kyubi... silly boy..."  
  
She was happy to see the response of great shock on their face. Before they could ask anything and as if answering their first thoughts she spoke out.  
  
"I am in my human form or figure if you like... coz the demon figure will be too big to stay here...anyway why are you here?"  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt your... time" said Itachi, a little tense  
  
"But I am here with Kisame, Naruto's Sensei to ask you to stop giving Naruto such a hard time... I mean he is a kid after all and you are living inside him"  
  
Kyubi gave them all a very surprised look "You are joking right... why should I bother with that brat, I do what I like and you can't stop me..."  
  
"That is true" replied Itachi "However deep down I see that you also grown quite fond of the boy just like us"  
  
Kyubi looked at them and then burst out laughing "Me fond of this little brat, don't waste my time"  
  
"NOW LOOK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" shouted Naruto, who was all this time been quiet from anger.  
  
Both Kyubi and his Senseis were shocked to hear what he just said and faced towards the boy.  
  
Before Kisame could catch him, Naruto walked towards Kyubi in big deep strides.  
  
"You listen loud and clear, I don't give a fuck what you think and I don't give fuck less, you live inside by fucking body and I have to get used to all your fucking bitching!" Naruto shouted out loud at her, now face first with Kyubi.  
  
"If you don't start cooperating the I am going to fucking kick you so fucking hard up your tight ass that you'll be spit shining my sandals with your fucking tongue!"  
  
Kyubi was amazed by the kid's determination and looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Very food Naruto, strong determinations like your father, you have grown to look up to yourself and I will be honoured to help you out" she replied  
  
"WHAT!" gasped Naruto loudly in surprise. Itachi and Kisame were the same  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to help anyone who had strong potential... I must admit the first time I saw you I was a little pissed off with our cockiness and skills" said kyubi seriously  
  
"However, you are the fourth's son and after e sealed me up, I wondered if I could help out his son to return the honour of losing... now from what I just saw before you still haven't matured enough for my help..."  
  
"But now..." Kyubi added with a smile towards Naruto  
  
"Now I can definitely feel your determination and power and will grant you my powers for you" with that she offered her hand  
  
Naruto was still in shock and offered hi hand dumbly after a few seconds and shook it gently. Kyubi laughed sweetly at his daze and leaned over and given him a light kiss on his forehead just like Tsunade.  
  
"Show the world you are the son of the fourth Hokage and get their acknowledgement" she added at the end.  
  
Naruto smiled and replied "don't you mind me Kyubi... I will!" with that he made his way back towards his Senseis who were now looking very stiff.  
  
"Oh... and Naruto..." said Kyubi behind him  
  
"Yes Kyubi ... what is it?" Naruto turned around  
  
"I forgot to give you a good bye present..." smiled Kyubi  
  
"What's that?" asked Naruto looking a little confused and starting to scratch his head  
  
"This!" shouted Kyubi, with that she threw three scrolls straight inside Naruto stomach at amazing speed and strength smacking him back to reality.  
  
"What the..." he said looking around.  
  
Suddenly all these hand seals and moves rushed around Naruto's body and brain.  
  
"Whoa..." he gasped  
  
"What is it Naruto?" asked Itachi looking worried "You ok?"  
  
"I am more than ok Itachi sensei" said Naruto still a little shocked  
  
"I just learned three new moves... must have been Kyubi's gift" he shuddered  
  
"All this power... I can feel it inside of me" he gasped  
  
"Well show us what Kyubi taught you "said Kisame looking interested just like Itachi  
  
"Ok... I try Kisame Sensei" he replied getting up on to his feet  
  
Suddenly as if everything just came back to him, he did a quick hand deal in lightning speed and shouted  
  
"Chakra Burst!"  
  
Suddenly a spiral of red flame went up from Naruto's feet surrounded around him as a protection. Naruto could even walk around with no problem at all, he was stunned at what he had just performance and looked at the flame in wonder.  
  
"Wow!" he said all excited "Pretty cool huh...I remember this against Haku a while back... it kinda stooped oncoming attacks such as his needles I think..."  
  
Without warning, Itachi threw three Kunais aiming straight at Naruto's head in a fast move. The blade of the kunai never touched Naruto's head as it bounced from the flame, not damaging it whatsoever, Naruto himself felt nothing at all.  
  
"That's a very use move you got there Naruto" said Itachi calming "try doing a Jutsu with it going..."  
  
Naruto nodded and make some shadow clones of him self in the side the flame.  
  
"Hmm... not bad" he smiled "I like to see how Sasuke and Lee touch me now... I kinda feel a bit like Gaara now"  
  
He stopped the move as it began to use up quite a bit of his Chakra.  
  
"Ok, so you care for another?" asked Kisame looking very pleased at him and eager to see what else he learnt.  
  
"No problem"  
  
Naruto now pleased with his new move attempted the second one with another quick step of hand seals and finally passing his palm on the ground causing a rise of a big cloud of smoke around him. When it surpassed, a fox appeared with a scroll in his mouth  
  
"Nice..." said Kisame impressed  
  
"Another summoning Jutsu of foxes... you got quite a lot of animals under your belt now haven't you... toads, sharks and now foxes, quite a variety to chose from"  
  
"Hell yea!" shouted Naruto  
  
He signed the scroll with his own blood quickly and noticed he was the first one ever on the list. The fox bowed down said thanks and went away in a poof of orange smoke.  
  
"Right..." said Itachi "and you final one ..."  
  
Naruto this time slowly closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them, this time the eye colour changed dramatically. It was orange and hand a black slit down the middle.  
  
"Whoa..." Naruto gasped, "I can see... I can see all your weak points... your thoughts and ... what the hell is this?"  
  
"Holy Shit!" cried out Itachi losing all sense of calmness "I can't believe this... I can't believe Kyubi send him this power..."  
  
"Naruto..." he sighed  
  
"This is known as Kyubi's Eye"  
  
Naruto looked confused whilst Kisame looked much more interested and started ion fascination than anything else.  
  
"So that's Kyubi's Eye" muttered Kisame thoughtfully "I can't believe she gave that to him... wow"  
  
"What so special about Kyubi's Eye?" Naruto asked still confused as ever, turning to face them  
  
"Shut your eyes!" shouted Itachi "Don't look at us just yet"  
  
Naruto quickly changed directions and closed his eyes shut quickly.  
  
"What's wrong sensei?" asked Naruto  
  
"Naruto" began Itachi, looking the boy, closed eyed  
  
"One of the most powerful and useful asserts of kyubi was her eyes or vision, Kyubi's eyes can block the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, so her moves can't be copied or seen with the speed she attacks, but like the Sharingan it can see through illusions like the clones and any other type of Genjutsu a lot better, it also blocks Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan so they the Chakra points aren't revealed, overall a very powerful advantage to the user"  
  
Naruto gasped at the awesome power he just gained and hanging on to every word Itachi was saying. Kisame just nodded slowly also in disbelief.  
  
"Plus..." added Itachi, "what's more amazing is the fact the eye can see people's thoughts... and can even paralyse victims with fright temporarily based on the power of the user... similar to the style Orochimaru uses..."  
  
Naruto was still standing with eyes completely shut taking all this information in.  
  
"Kyubi..." he muttered "She must really like me then..."  
  
"It looks like it!" laughed Itachi "you are probably the first ever person to use that as well... man you sure are lucky she has such a big liking for you..."  
  
Naruto thought about this a slow blush came across his face even though eyes still closed up tight.  
  
"Well... you don't have to act like a lemon right now... you can look at us just make sure you shut out Kyubi's eye" Itachi added and grinned  
  
Naruto nodded and did what he was told and slowly stopped the Jutsu. As he got up, Kisame went and thrown him some more fruit as usual.  
  
"Well have some more bananas, get your strength and Chakra up"  
  
Naruto caught them eagerly and started munching again happily as usual.  
  
"Looks like you already on your way to greatness Naruto!" he added laughing patting his head  
  
"After you done eating, you can get back to training" replied Itachi "and by the way, how is your Rasengan going by the way?"  
  
"It's going ok I guess..." Naruto replied, now munching on a sliced pineapple "I can control the second one in my hands now... though it does take quite a bit of effort and Chakra though..."  
  
"Good" said Kisame "because after you done, we going to have a game of basketball..."  
  
"Basketball?" Naruto asked, looking confused as Kisame stood grinning  
  
"Why the hell basketball?"  
  
"Well basically" stated Itachi getting ready to explain again "we want you to control you Rasengan in the basketball whilst still playing the game, it will help you Chakra control and also since you are moving with it, makes a more of a challenge"  
  
"Plus it will help to get good at the sport, don't forget that" added Kisame  
  
"Well it sounds good to me" smiled Naruto "Lets kick some ass!"  
  
He jumped up and ran around the area. Kisame and Itachi laughed and sighed as usual getting used to his stamina.  
  
"And you'd think he matured by now..." muttered Kisame

* * *

Sixth months have passed by and back in Konoha, things weren't brightening much for team 7. Since Naruto been away for quite a while, Sasuke and Sakura have had a new team mate... Ino.  
  
At first the two girls argued but ten stopped as Sakura realised her constant argument reminded her of Naruto which made her stop.  
  
Although both Sasuke and Kakashi never talk about him, deep down she knows they still think and miss just like her.  
  
"Naruto..." She thought "Please come back soon... I can't stand it with Ino here... taking your place"  
  
"Sakura!" shouted Kakashi "Come here, it's a group meeting"  
  
Sakura ran towards the new team 7 and sat next to Sasuke with Ino, trying hard not to look into her eye. However this proven difficult as Ino had a vice like eye grip never cease to stop staring at her, she ignored her and just waited for Kakashi to start.  
  
"Umm... ok, now listen" He started  
  
"The next Chuunin exam is in nine months time and from... the last exam, well... it went totally crap... you guys really need to start working as a team" he looked at them all  
  
"Especially you Sakura and Ino" he sighed  
  
"You two constantly arguing forgetting everything about teamwork... this kind of problem is the reason why you will fail in this exam plus get you killed in missions"  
  
Ino shot a death glare at Sakura who in return shot one back straight at her; it still didn't look good between the two girls.  
  
"Just COOOO-OOOOperate" Kakashi stressed "I know it's different now..." he sighed  
  
He stopped and looked at Sasuke and Sakura into their eye seriously; both knew what he meant about Naruto leaving the group.  
  
"But you have to just take it" he continued "So get training hard and I meet tomorrow at the usual time at 7"  
  
With that he got out his book, the new special 20 Year Anniversary Edition and disappeared quickly with a set of quick perverted chuckles.  
  
"He really is a pervert isn't he" said Ino angrily "can't he ever be serious"  
  
Sakura and Sasuke looked at her and tried their hardest to ignore her.  
  
"Oh shut Ino..." Sighed Sakura  
  
She turned and Sasuke did the same preparing to go their separate ways back home. Ino looked at them leave called back to get their attention, except they didn't bother to respond. She decided to go after Sasuke, following her normal time-table after training as usual. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" She shouted whilst running towards him at full speed.  
  
Sasuke heard her coming and ran faster towards his house more pissed as usual; he was so in deep thought that forgot about Ino obsession with him after training.  
  
"Damn that girl!" he thought  
  
"I wish Naruto was here" he muttered  
  
"C'mon dobe! Stop taking your time and get back here!" with that he ran even faster.

* * *

"Damn, you fast!" cried Kisame trying to chase Naruto who was dribbling with the basketball  
  
"You are getting quite good at this now..."  
  
"Nah Sensei" Naruto replied, doing some fancy drills and weaving the ball inside his legs whilst facing him  
  
"It's just the fact that I am getting good with the Light Speed technique which gives me a real boost, and I am still wearing all these weights"  
  
Naruto showed all the metal weights on his ankles, thigh, waist, arms, wrist and some on his neck each weighing around 100kg now as they doubled the intensity but he is getting used to it by now.  
  
Itachi watched this scene from above standing on the usual tree near their camp.  
  
"I guess Naruto is already getting the hang of this now... his speed is near my own already after sixth months... it looks like the hard work and intensity has really paid off"  
  
He watched as Naruto dribbled pass Kisame again and front flipped into the air with the ball in one hand and slam dunked it through the net.  
  
"HELL YEA!" he yelled triumphantly, plus the ball didn't explode on impact he thought looking amused, it looks like he is beginning to control the Rasengan.  
  
A hand ruffled his sweaty spiky hair from behind.  
  
"Don't get so cocky and all proud yet Naruto" said Kisame "once you perfected your Rasengan, you should able to throw them instead of keeping it in your hand"  
  
"Wow!" Naruto now more amused  
  
"You can actually do that, man even perverted Senin couldn't do that... he again he is old... plus a pervert... not a good combo really" he grinned  
  
"Wait till I get back, I show them all not to underestimate the son of the Hokage"  
  
Kisame nodded "That's the spirit" he said and chucked him more fruit this time more exotic  
  
"Here we some kiwi fruit have some of that" he laughed  
  
"Oh god..." Naruto mumbled "Oh well... it's scary but I am beginning to like fruit and veg now"  
  
"You better!" called Itachi from up above "You going to start learning to cook soon"  
  
"Here you will be needing this as well" he laughed showing him a bright shocking pink apron with flowers embedded on it, in the centre were the words "ONE FRUIT A DAY KEEPS THE DENTIST AT BAY" in large golden letters. His name was added at the bottom of the apron as well.  
  
Naruto went pink, looked at both Senseis and laughed with them. After he finished he was a bit nervous.  
  
"You... umm are kidding rite..." looking very anxious "... right... Senseis" he added  
  
By the look on their faces told him otherwise.  
  
"...Ok... maybe not" he muttered and went back to run around the field whilst munching on his kiwi fruits.

:**Author Note:  
  
**Ok i hope i have answered most of your questions if not all from the reviews which i must thank alot for  
  
Also to answer back Max Knight, i have read part of the novel and um seen the film, but instead of the original place where three mountain chang came from, i decided to change it to the one closed to my homeland back in China - hope that dosent affect anything...  
  
Anyway, do add a review of how the story is going or any other confusing matters - thanks alot everyone!-   
  
Cya next time!


	6. Chapter 5: The Result:

**:Acknowledgement:   
By Xaerox**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto never have and never will   
**Genre:** Action/Adventure and Romance  
**Rating:** G-13 – quite a lot of swearing but who can blame me – it's natural...  
**Paring:** Naruto/Sakura and some others  
**Comments:** Please feel free to add a comment for each chapter to express you own feelings throughout my progression with the story- cheers

* * *

** :Chapter 5:**

Deep in the middle of a thick forest, the peaceful tranquil surrounding was quickly altered from a loud shout.  
  
"Kyougeki Rasengan Kuchikukan!"   
  
The large surrounding was blasted with a large bang with trees and other parts of the forests completely collapsed with a thick white smoke. When the smoke finally died down, it showed a figure in the centre completely calm and unharmed with a massive radius of destroyed trees and woodland around him.  
  
"Well, I guess you mastered your ultimate Rasengan move" came a voice up above.  
  
The figure nodded and looked up at the two people in front of him.  
  
There stood Itachi and Kisame smiling broadly at their student. It has been a while since they been back due to their frequent meetings with the Akastsuki group for further reports from the intelligence. They are now glad with the progress from Naruto all this time.  
  
Three years past away quickly and there have been a phenomenal amount of changes happened to Naruto during that period of time. They stopped and thought with the new figure in from of them.  
  
Now sixteen years old, he changed more than ever in terms of appearance alone. His body was without a doubt a lot stronger and taller from the training. His height was now just a little over Itachi, quite a big difference in terms of height especially for his age; the growth rage was quite substantial compared to three years ago when he considered a little short midget in his class. This was due from the genes inherited from his father as like his dad; he is going to be a fairly tall guy.  
  
His whole body now was full of lean muscle based on the years of hardship though the intense training he dealt with, the skin colour now quite tanned from training in the sun and frequent travelling especially to the Sand country. His hair was still spiky as before except now a little longer that showed a split image of his father. His facial expressions are now a lot calmer and much harder to read his thoughts due to maturity gained from both Itachi and Kisame. The old whiskers are now much fainter and virtually unnoticeable but his bright blue eyes were still gleaming with charm and charisma.  
  
However the biggest changes are his new appearance in fashion. Instead of the orange track suit he wore before, he decided to change his appearance to something less bright. He found the clothes attracted too much attention during his missions and showed up too much especially to the enemies at night.  
  
Instead he now wears an immaculate white ki, pure white with a tint of light blue that gleams in the moonlight. A black belt and silver silk belt secured the waist and he also had bandages around his arms, wrist and one at the right knee. All in all quite a big transformation compared to before. Also, another big change that has happened over the years were the tattoos he now have over his body.   
  
At the back of his neck was the Uzumaki Clan symbol, the swirl in black, he had it done as to prove and constantly remind himself of his proud and noble clan. Also on each arm, at the wrist is also in black, complex Celtic knot design and finally on the side on his right arm in four Black Kanji letters were the words translating to "No Regrets In Life".  
  
He still wears his father's bandana with pride as it floats neatly around his forehand in a gentle ripple movement, plus he now wears a three-quarter length black jacket given to him for his sixteenth birthday present from both Senseis. On the back, was a large white swirl of his dad's clan with a drawing of a ferocious fox, tiger and shark around it. He loved the jacket and wore it all the time as it kept his things in it as well.  
  
During the three and bit years of intense training, he felt relieved that all the handwork has really paid off. He has now mastered all of his parents Jutsus as they wished in the letter. The Light Speed, Inner Diamond and Golden Finger techniques took the longest however to prefect compared with the others as it's mainly based on strong Taijutsu and learning to receive pain.  
  
Before when training Light Speed, he only managed to carry a fair amount of weight, now he carry over a tonne or more easily and still have the same speed. Also to complete the training he had to learn to fight and run underwater as it's a lot harder due to stronger friction forces acting against him. Eventually after the three years, he can now run as fast as dolphins swim in water which was quite remarkable for his age based on his abilities. On land without weight was a completely different story, he proved a master of light speed as the velocity he went up to was so high, in the naked eye he was actually invisible. The main logic of this was that his speed was too fast for the human eye or vision to absorb that amount of data or image that fast, even Itachi with the Sharingan couldn't keep up with the pace. That was the main style and secret of the Uzumaki clan, they specialise in speed and silence to give quick defeats or assassination. The silent air technique has also reached its peak, he could now dive in to water so silently and quickly that not even a bubble of oxygen could be heard or recognised. These two techniques proved to be very useful on missions where they need to find scrolls from enemies.  
  
As for the Inner Diamond from his mother's Jutsus, he could now do everything the scroll says. When he started for around three to sixth months near the beginning, he could only stand around 200kg or more from stone boulders dropped upon him from a height of around 50 or more metres. He moved up from that to a whole tree log, then stone girders and big boulders that weighs anything over a whole tonne.  
  
However the technique was not just about accepting pain from objects as he had to accept it from other types of elements. He was then required to train by putting his hands over fire and increasing the temperature intensity. After burns and burns, he finally able to pull it off until fire has virtually no affects on him whatsoever, he could put his hands inside an oven for a day or more and still feel fine.  
  
The effects from water element, part of the technique had to be trained underwater as he had to practise to fight against the cold and later freezing ice. Yet this was not all, he had to learn to hold his breath underwater for a long period of time, and this effect not only hurt his lungs but mentally as well. After while he got better and now could stay underwater for over 24 hours no problems until hunger gets the better of him.  
  
The final part of the Inner Diamond technique was training to accept intense pain. He was to kick three trunks with his bare feet and hands. At first he couldn't even cause any cracks on the tree and damaged his feet heavily as it dislocated or disjointed. But he was as ever more and more determined to accomplish the task. Itachi and Kisame hated watching him practise as he takes each blow from the hits and hits on the trunk, the sound of him screaming and crying in pain deeply hurt them inside making them genuinely moved from the boy's willpower.  
  
But after a solid three years period, the pain went away and gradually he was able to knock down whole three with a strong kick or punch, his strength now even matched up to Tsunade at tender age of sixteen. The Inner Diamond training was now complete. He has now complete defence in all the elements around him and in a sense is a diamond himself, the hardest substance on earth.  
  
As for the other Jutsus, he mastered all of his fathers Jutsus at quite a fast pace as it was mainly Ninjutsu, the Tei Kuro, where he makes air clones and the most powerful move of his dads clan, the Kage Shinbou or Shadow Mortality. It's a assassination move depending on how sever he does it, if done correctly, he glides through the opposite like a shadow and as it happens does over three hundred hits at all the major bone joints and Chakra points with it as well done in around a second. It explains why he had to prepare the Light Speed technique before attempting his as the move was so fast when the hits are made it causes a flash of bright light around him as he finishes. Once the move is done, the opponent will burst through all his Chakra points, a very quick way to die. Naruto managed to play around with this move so that he could just touch some minor attack points to knock out the opponent quickly but not killing them.  
  
His mother two other moves were the Tiger Soul where he creates a bunch of huge Chakra tigers, all over three times the size of normal tigers and useful for tracking down prey. They cause fear to their opponents with the huge fangs they have and also breathe out fire or ice depending on the type, land or arctic. Naruto likes to practise moves with them and found them great as dummies or pets. Overall the move is very useful plus powerful and has a spectacular look when the move is done, as the tigers looks like they jump out of Naruto with blinding spectrum of light surrounding them giving the opponent the surprise of a lifetime. To Naruto, he just likes watching their reaction and laughs as his pranks are still with him even till now.  
  
The final and most powerful move left from his mother was the Golden Finger. He knew how powerful this move was and spent extra effort and time truing to master it. Near the beginning of the training, he just practised cracking nuts with his three fingers on the right hand. Then he moved up slowly to pebbles and spent time at the beach as he practised breaking each pebble of all sizes he saw, after that chunk of solid metals. All this time his fingers were severely dislocated, cracked and bled but it didn't stop his purpose as he was even more determined in his heart.  
  
Just after three years, he eventually cracked a small solid piece of pure diamond which they stole from a jeweller to test out the ability. It was the hardest substance on earth and probability the most expensive as well but he was able to break it with his three fingers with either hands. With this amount of power in these three fingers, he could easily send high amount of shockwaves through the wrist of opponents to kill or paralyze them for life instantly due to the strength of the waves hitting the brain. This move proved most useful in quick and silent assassination missions which he received so much from the years.  
  
Apart from mastering his parents Jutsus and techniques, Itachi and Kisame made him master their own moves as well. The Nova Discs taught by Itachi was learned and mastered to an even further extent than Itachi. Due to excellent Chakra control, Naruto's versions were more streamlined and could make them target enemies as if they had mind of their own. This of course impressed Itachi a lot and was proud to see his apprentice over take him at his own Jutsu. Also he leant some more fire Jutsus which are similar to the standard ones that Sasuke learnt except because of his immense Chakra, he can make the range of fire cover longer distances and gives greater damage up ten times as efficient.  
  
As for Kisame, he mastered the summoning and went on to exceed Kisame as well in his Water Prison Jutsu and Water Explosion Jutsu. The Water Prison Jutsu has to be done with the hand connected or near the opponent to imprison like used by Zabuza, however the fault with the technique is that it is only a short distance attack. Naruto developed it so unlike the standard attack, he can make the prison from any distance making it a very useful trap move. The Water Explosion Jutsu was even more powerful as Naruto made his more of a cyclone explosion than anything else, sucking the victim underwater making it harder for them to surface. Kisame was most pleased to see the improvements from Naruto; he was thrilled that his student has now taken over a move not just on him but over the whole mist clan.  
  
Other things Naruto went through include mastering the Rasengan. He now overtaken Jiraiya as not only can he make Rasengans easily with either hand and can throw them around as if they were baseballs, he could now make them heat seek targets which is quite amazing considering his age. What even more amazing is that fact he can now push together two Rasengans in to one giant Rasengan in to the size larger than a basketball. He loved showing this off to Jiraiya every time he came to deliver news and missions but it was short lived as the Senin would just say his dad was better making Naruto more determined to overcome his father.  
  
Naruto also handled all the power of Kyubi given to him. His Chakra Burst was now covering a radius of over ten meters around him that stops virtually any objects or Jutsus coming at him, he found it useful protecting the team.  
  
Kyubi's Eye is a big use as he found out throughout the three years experience. Itachi can't copy moves when he activates it and nor can any other Byakugan user see his Chakra points. He mastered the eye so he can see through even the strongest Genjutsu and can even create it as well. Soon he got to the point where he can stun or paralyze people with a stare at ease. With constant meditation talking to Kyubi himself, he gained advice and teachings on how to use the eye to the fullest. Now the eyes hardly use up any Chakra, it's so small in terms of use that when he activates it, it is as if the eyes were natural and hardly feels any draining in power. Overall he knows Kyubi's Eye is probably the most powerful asset he has and probably most dark as well, with it on he found fighting was almost too easy at times.  
  
During the three years of intense training, Naruto wanted to train himself to the maximum and wanted to get all his senses at full alert. He managed to perfect his hearing by designing his own training programme. At first, he blindfolded himself and dodged on coming shurikens and kunais coming from both Senseis. After that he moved up to fighting blindfolded and eventually he got up to the point where he can listen to the amount of leaves fallen at near one hundred metres away from him. From this he can make very accurate assumptions whether people were lying through hearing and can even sense a persons appearance blindfolded as well. He lived up to the saying that "ones ear can also be ones eyes".  
  
Apart from fighting, amazingly enough he studied a lot traveling through different countries and clans around the country and taking p in mental challenges. Itachi helped his studies with mathematics and strategies so he wouldn't the dumb "dobe" that everyone expects. He also learnt to play chess from Kisame who was a keen chess player and became very good at it as well, even Shikamaru may fight him a bit of a challenge now. Healing powers was another part which his Senseis thought he was very weak on and soon taught him the basics about the art of medicine and even more from the doctors in the Hidden Mist. He was given good knowledge on being a medic and can now heal people using his own Chakra. He fought it overall quite useless on himself as Kyubi's Chakra already healed him anyway from the most sever cuts and poisons, however because of the respect he had towards his Senseis he took time learning the art.  
  
Through medicine, he came across various types of poisons and its antidotes and fought it most fun and interesting. He practiced smelling out poisons from sake and other drinks but also various foods, especially his precious ramen and pot noodles. He didn't want to go through what Jiraiya had last time when Tsunade poisoned his drink; then again he thought he probably was too busy focusing mostly on her boobs... naturally.  
  
Using knowledge on poisons he made his own move that he call "Chimeiteki Senbon" or "Lethal Needles" where he creates poison Chakra needles which are ultra slim and light that are nearly weightless and streamlined, travelling at high velocity at very low friction.  
  
Another move he developed was the ability to make one handed seals. He could now do deals using one hand which he normally does hiding the hand behind his back to surprise his opponents. Even Itachi and Kisame was surprised at how he managed to it, they guessed it has something to do with his speed. They know now that this kid is a genius not only mastering Jutsus but also developing his own, he shows strong a strong resemblance with Jiraiya who developed a lot of his own moves. The kid is no longer dead last as before and they knew it, if anything dead first showed be put under his name now.  
  
Naruto has also been travelling far and wide making regular visits in the different hidden villages and countries as he keeps up with Itachi and Kisame. All this time, he always had fun with his two Senseis who now deeply cared for him. He got given a pack of cards to keep him occupied which he played around and gambled at times.  
  
He became a very good card magician and made his own card tricks and moves that later be converted into fighting Jutsus. He liked the idea and made his special moves based on card moves and when good hands such as "Royal Flush" and "52 Card Pick Up". His most powerful card move was never used or even known by his Senseis which remained his secret.  
  
Also for the first time in his life, he had been given proper birthdays. For his 14th birthday, Kisame offered to give him piano and guitar lessons and the following year flute lessons, as being a keen musician. Itachi taken him to various placed like treating him out to ramen, going to the cinema, and buying him clothes and other types of gifts. Tsunade been sending Naruto gifts as well, mainly food she cooked with her special recipes and recent reports of the village. Jiraiya sent countless volumes of his books, and the latest signed trilogy set which Naruto been saving it up for Kakashi. He had been pleased with the fact that the perverted Senin also taught him some new tricks as well as a real gift. Even Kyubi been surprising everyone by getting to teach Naruto new moves as a birthday present from her with added countless kisses which Naruto preferred a lot more, even Itachi and Kisame nearly had a nose bleed with the clothes she been wearing for each event.  
  
By far the best present he got was his latest, 16th birthday present where apart from the jacket he loves to store his flute and cards. Itachi and Kisame surprised him with a beautiful slightly curved Katana. It had a long curved handle with weaved black leather grip and on the brilliant bright lade it self had blue swirls of fantastic carvings. There were nine swirls altogether representing the nine-tails of Kyubi and on the side of the blade and hilt was engraved with the name "Xeo" for the Katana. Up till now, Naruto been practising with wooden ebony swords that he broke easily but Xeo was different, it had superb weight and was virtually featherless. It blade itself glows radiant blue and causes sparks when Naruto wields the weapon.  
  
He was so shocked of such an amazing and rare weapon and so moved, he couldn't stop but sobbing gently with sentiment feelings from his Senseis gifts. He kowtowed three times for both Itachi and Kisame before they could stop him. They continued the celebration by relaxing in the hot springs up in the mountains and ended with a splendid meal at an all you can eat buffet.   
  
"Naruto... lets celebrate our return and get something to eat" said Itachi, pleased with how much Naruto grown  
  
"Sure... lets go... I am hungry as hell"  
  
Naruto packed up his things and prepared to leave with his Senseis towards their favourite buffet in town, "You know You Like It Big" apart from the big long name, the buffet offered a big wide range of local and other delicacies with array of splendid liquid refreshments. Their slogan was "Eat till you're stuffed beyond misery" and from the delicious smell and loud gasps of surprise from the customers emitted from the restaurant, it sure gives the impression the slogan wasn't lying.  
  
The waitress came towards the three to take their order.  
  
"What you like to drink sir?" she said showing deep signs of interest at all three men  
  
"Oh, two bottles of chilled Sake for three of us" Itachi said giving her a wining smile  
  
The waitress could have fainted with joy and surprise but she hid it and hurriedly quickly out looking very hot-headed.  
  
Naruto and Kisame grinned at Itachi who grinned back, knowing the kind of manipulative moves Itachi played on women.  
  
Soon Naruto realised everyone in the room, especially the ladies, were looking towards their direction. He could hear clearly the odd giggles and comments.  
  
"Oh my... god isn't that guy buff!"  
  
"The blonde one is cute as well, specially his eyes, makes me wanna go there and kiss it"  
  
"And the giant one... I think he likes it rough"  
  
"Stop giggling so loud, they'll hear us"  
  
He could hear it all and more loud giggles followed on and tried not to take notice.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto" said Kisame calmly  
  
"Today we going to have a nice time to relax and celebrate these past three or more years of success that you have achieved through your own hard work"  
  
"Yes" agreed Itachi  
  
"We both wanted to say how proud we are of your achievements and can see the route to greatness has already started" he said with a smile Naruto just nodded and smiled back trying to hold up his happiness inside.  
  
"I will continue to pursue my goals and protect and honour my Senseis and my people"  
  
He said with a low bow showing great respect towards the two men in front of him.  
  
"Here are your drinks Sir" said the waitress now next to them  
  
She blushed and added "Enjoy yourselves" and went away  
  
"So..." said Itachi smiling at them "Let's get munching"  
  
"Hell Yea!" cried Naruto and with that he ran off to the buffet and back in a few seconds with three filled plates of mouth watering food and quickly eating for his life.  
  
"That kid never surprises me" grinned Kisame and made his own way to get something on his plate  
  
"Mmm... this is so good... I love this buffet... Hidden Rain sure makes the best food!"  
  
"Well Naruto, this buffet has won the all-you-can-eat buffet award in a row for the past then years...and also won this years best choice of food buffet as well" replied Kisame  
  
"Yea... well I can take up all these recipes in my head... my cooking skills are pretty good now"  
  
"True... your cooking has vastly improved... it's a great skill for the ladies you know" grinned Itachi  
  
"They like a man who knows his tools" making Naruto choke on his buttered corn on the cob  
  
The two Senseis laughed at the now blushing Naruto who couldn't stop but grin as well with them.  
  
After they were fed and had desert plus some considerable amount of Sake, Itachi went and faced seriously towards Naruto.  
  
"Naruto... umm I don't know how to put this to you..." he started "But we going back to the leaf"  
  
Naruto eyes widened from shock.  
  
"Already?" he asked  
  
"Yes... we feel you developed Kyubi's skills and became friends with her and that means the mission is a success" smiled Kisame  
  
"Actually a huge success with your accomplishments and due to your fitness level" he added  
  
"We want you to go back ready for the on coming Chuunin exam" said Itachi  
  
"We have already filled you in..."  
  
"Already!" cried Naruto "when is it... the start of the exam?"  
  
Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and grinned with the reply "Its tomorrow"  
  
Naruto nearly fell off his chair making Kisame and Itachi laugh a bit lightly.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto" added Itachi "You light Speed technique will become useful trust me... you will reach there in time...in a few hours I should think... no problems"  
  
"With this time available" said Kisame  
  
"We want you to know how proud we are of your abilities plus you don't need to worry about pairings as you going singly with the level that you currently at... I 'd say you probably well above Jounin level"  
  
"Well I suppose that's true" said Naruto modestly giving a grin  
  
"Plus you already done over thirty A and B rank missions" added Itachi  
  
"Yea... and that" agreed Naruto, now feeling slightly hot around the collar  
  
"You'll have no problem with it...I should think" said Itachi quite confidently  
  
"I wish we were there to see you off but we have to go undercover... as you know... I am sorry Naruto... this time you are on your own"  
  
Naruto felt slightly depressed and sad by this but showed no change in reaction as he knows how to be strong after these three years of training. It is something he can bare now.  
  
"I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura are doing right now?" he said silently  
  
"They are probably Chuunins by now..."  
  
"Actually Naruto... no" said Itachi  
  
"You see, the year of the exam when you were 14, they didn't finish the second round of the test due to some row or argument in the team"  
  
"And when year the exam was held when you were 15, in the final fight, only Sasuke got through but he didn't show signs yet of a good Chuunin" added Kisame  
  
"Remember it's as much to do with fighting as well as strategy involved as well plus you must show care and respect towards your opponents and teammates"  
  
"Hai, no problem Kisame sensei, Itachi sensei" said Naruto  
  
He then looked at their eyes suddenly as if remembered something important.  
  
"Wait... I don't have a team... I am just by myself... I can't enter just on my own"  
  
Itachi and Kisame grinned knowing this question would come up.  
  
"We sorted that out with Tsunade... she said it's ok for you to go by yourself with your currently abilities, first person ever for this to happen apparently... anyway she also wanted to thank you for the missions you did for her... you were very efficient"  
  
"Perhaps" added Kisame "You could break more records with this opportunity"  
  
He grinned "You have already proven a lot to us already"  
  
"Thanks Kisame Sensei" bowed Naruto "I'll try my best to succeed for you all and for myself"  
  
Both Senseis nodded with a satisfied look on their faces. Itachi was getting ready to get up from his seat to leave.  
  
"I think we better leave now" he said whilst signaling for the bill  
  
The waitress came towards almost immediately with deep breathing. Itachi even added a big tip for her and give a wink on the way out... she almost fainted from joy.  
  
"Couldn't resist yourself could you" added Kisame as they went outside "I swear you could have given her a heart attack if you did it again"  
  
Itachi smiled back "I know, couldn't help it... sorry"  
  
Naruto just laughed, he loved the way his Senseis played pranks on people just he himself. Still somehow he felt everyone; even the most serious types can have a fun side inside themselves.  
  
"Ok we better go now" said Itachi looking down at Naruto "We will meet again Naruto... I promise" he said whilst offering his hand  
  
"Damn right we will!" shouted Naruto, still grinning and shook it and did the same with Kisame  
  
He looked back at his two Senseis that helped to train him and maybe love him for the last three years.  
  
"Well... I better be off" he waved back and without another sound, he was gone from their sight  
  
Itachi and Kisame watched with wonder at the amount of speed he went and how silent he was as well.  
  
"He really is something now... that kid" Kisame said at last whilst watching the stars above  
  
Itachi smiled and nodded. "He sure is"  
  
"C'mon lets go" and with that they left quickly for their destination.

Two hours later, Naruto reached the gates of Konoha, he been traveling at lightning speed non stop but became used to it and now it hardly tired him out anymore.  
  
"My god" he thought looking up at the big gates and the surrounding woods  
  
"Never thought about coming back here again... wonder if they forgotten about me... hmmm only one way to find out" with that he reached the entrance  
  
As he came closer he saw the ANBU guarding the passage on the top of the gates. They were most surprised to see a tall kid in front of them instantly without any notice.  
  
One of the ANBU with a cat mask shouted at Naruto loudly  
  
"State your name and your purpose here!"  
  
Naruto looked up and smiled "Uzumaki Naruto and participation for the Chuunin exam"  
  
He was happy to sense the shock on their faces even with the masks on and could hear them muttering against themselves.  
  
"He is back... never thought he'd come back... thought he was dead"  
  
Naruto who would have shouted back before now knew better. It is clear now that he is now much more mature and more levelheaded. "Ok" replied the guard, still sounding a bit annoyed and depressed with his return  
  
"It's been a while... well you may enter" with that they opened the gates for him  
  
They didn't even see him enter so silently and fast.  
  
"Weird kid..." muttered one of the guards "didn't even see him go... guess he changed"  
  
Meanwhile Naruto was fast away doing through the town checking around the place to see the changes that has happened over the years. Without a second thought, he knew who he must see first and ran extra fast towards the target.

**:Author Notes:**

Ok i am really really sorry about the late update but i just finished my AS exams yesturday so i think thats a reasonable excuse....

Anyway thanks alot guys for the reviews and the critism - it really kinda helped to improve upon the story itself. I decided to continue writing even longer chapters as i feel its so better than reading short ones as you can hard add enough in those, if you disagree tell me.

Finally do a review expressing how how this chapter went or the overall story itself, it really helps me to carry on... any constructive critism would be great and add things where you are confused about.

Till then all the best - Cya Next Chapter! :P


	7. Chapter 6: The Return:

:**Acknowledgement:  
  
:Written by Xaerox:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto never have and never will   
**Genre:** Action/Adventure and Romance   
**Rating: G-13** – quite a lot of swearing but who can blame me – it's natural...   
**Paring:** Naruto/Sakura and some others   
**Comments:** Please feel free to add a comment for each chapter to express you own feelings throughout my   
progression with the story- cheers

* * *

**:Chapter 6:**

Naruto reached the Hokage office within a few minutes as he weaved passed the security with ease.  
  
"Hmm... lets see how the old hag been doing all this time" he thought  
  
Tsunade was sitting in her office reading through some papers as usual during her afternoon hours. She didn't notice a silent mist starting to appear from underneath the floor.  
  
She stopped her work and stared blankly in the room thoughtfully.  
  
"I wonder when Naruto is coming back...sure being a long time..." she said quietly to herself  
  
"Actually I am already here" said a firm voice behind her  
  
There's a loud crank of wood as Tsunade nearly slipped off her chair for Naruto catching her.  
  
Naruto laughed loudly, holding on to the table for support.  
  
"That was a good one..." and he continued laughing at the crimson faced woman  
  
"NARUTO!"  
  
Tsunade screamed whilst swinging a punch towards him which he dodged easily.  
  
"You ever do that again..."  
  
Before she could finish Naruto rushed and hugged her tight in an embrace.  
  
"It is great to see you again..." he said gently  
  
"..Old hag..." he added as an afterthought  
  
"You too...god I can never be mad at you can I..." Tsunade replied hugging him tighter  
  
Naruto felt Tsunade breasts pressed hard against his chest and could help being pleased with himself.  
  
Tsunade became aware of his reactions and quickly broke it off and punched him lightly on the arms but still happy inside.  
  
Naruto just stood back and grinned showing a good set of brilliant white teeth. Whatever the training has done over the past years, his basic hygiene has sure kept up.  
  
"How the hell did you come here unharmed?"  
  
Tsunade asked whilst looking at his perfectly neat clothes and layout.  
  
"Well basically the security to be honest..."  
  
He was broken off by a loud burst of the office's door in the room before he could finish back his reply.  
  
"Tsunade-sama!"  
  
The shout was led by a group of ANBU, all of which were dressed in their usual uniforms and wearing their typical animal masks.  
  
"We heard you given a loud shout... is there any problem?"  
  
They realised Naruto was beside her and their expression quickly changed from concern to hatred and surprise.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" they asked  
  
"We didn't remember you coming in!"  
  
Tsunade looked at them and shook her head slowly trying to hid the embarrassment of her ANBU team.  
  
"Don't worry guys" she sighed  
  
"He is here for the Chuunin Exam... you remember Naruto right?"  
  
Their faces widened again and showing more disgust at the spiky blonde- haired guy in front of them. They were also most surprised by his growth rate as well remembering the midget that he was before.  
  
"What... that's Naruto...he is back?"  
  
Naruto looked at them with a calm and neutral expression giving nothing away.  
  
"Yes... and what are you going to do about it?"  
  
The ANBU closed to the door, wearing a white cat mask stepped forward closer towards them.  
  
"If you try anything on our Hokage..."  
  
He was cut shot as Naruto was instantly in front of him with a kunai held across his neck. The speed was immense; they could even see him move from one spot to the other.  
  
"As you were saying..." asked Naruto  
  
"You see, I am not the kid I was before so don't try and underestimate me" with that he took back the kunai and walked back.  
  
However, the guard was filled with so much anger and felt humiliated from Naruto he got out his sword and gave a quick slash at Naruto's bare back.  
  
The sword went through Naruto back and clunked into the edge on the wooden door, the blade didn't made any contact with Naruto's body as if there was nothing there.  
  
"What is this..." the ANBU guard gasped in surprise showing signs of fear  
  
The air clone turned around and smiled.  
  
"It's something that you can never do" it replied  
  
With that the clone punched the ANBU square in the face so hard with so much force; it sends the guy flying back hitting into the group causing some to impact the wall behind them.  
  
"What a bunch of weaklings..." sighed the clone as it turned into a thin dust of smoke  
  
The real Naruto was busy munching on an apple the door whilst leaning on the wall next to the door whilst Tsunade was shaking her head looking at her guards.  
  
"I better get going" he said finishing his apple  
  
"It is great seeing you again" he added as an after thought  
  
"I see that you mastered some of your dad's moves" said Tsunade impressed "I guess you more than reading for the exam, you on your own remember that"  
  
"Yea... yea..." groaned Naruto walking towards the door "Just because I am too good" he laughed  
  
Tsunade smiled "Naruto I want to also thank you for the missions you did" she said seriously  
  
"You did me a big favour finishing them quickly especially at the time, we were short of Jounins plus the workload was too much"  
  
Naruto stopped and did a little bow "It was my greatest pleasure" he replied and made his way back towards the door.  
  
Tsunade was amazed by his charm and generosity that he could only smile as she watched him go.  
  
"Oh and by the way" she called "nice jacket!"  
  
"Thanks" replied Naruto looking back at her, "that's now a 100% good response from the ladies so far" he added with a cheeky smirk causing Tsunade to laugh a little and with that he left silently.  
  
Tsunade looked at him leave and whispered "welcome back Naruto" then he turned and focused on her ANBU guards and slammed the door shut.

* * *

When Naruto arrived back at his old apartment, he was surprised to see all of his items extremely neat and tidy. His senses from the faint and lingering scent told him it was Sakura.  
  
"Wow" he thought "She must have came here every months or so to clear this place up... she didn't forget me"  
  
With that he left for the Ichiraku ramen bar. The owner and his daughter didn't even recognise him when he came and sat on his favourite spot.  
  
"Must been a while" he thought, "and to think I survived over three years on pot noodles" as he savoured the delicious vapours emitted from the room.  
  
"One large miso ramen please" he said to the owners daughter.  
  
She saw him, blushed and went her way. "Wow" he thought looking at her go "I didn't know I was that irresistible"  
  
Suddenly there is a new rush of emotions towards him which his senses just picked up; it tells him an old friend was coming towards the door. He didn't need to look up to feel that the presence was...  
  
"Iruka-Sensei" he gasped under his breath  
  
Iruka went to his favourite Ramen bar with Anko close by his side; they were engaged into a deep conversation as they made their way towards their seats.  
  
"Since when did them two become so friendly" thought Naruto eating his noodles and still not looking up towards them and relying on his senses.  
  
Iruka and Anko sat next to him too occupied to notice his appearance. "One large miso ramen and a medium Singapore noodles please" said Iruka polity as always towards the owner  
  
"Sure thing Iruka" replied the owner pleased to see one of his favourite customers  
  
"You always have miso ramen" complained Anko "You showed have something less fatty... I don't want you all fat and flabby when you 50"  
  
"Sorry" Smiled Iruka "It's just that it is something that I always ordered when I had dinner with Naruto" he said slowly whilst looking down a little.  
  
Naruto stopped eating his ramen and slowly put his chopsticks down on his bowl.  
  
"You still miss him don't you" sighed Anko "Yea it does feel different all these years with him gone" looking genuinely sad.  
  
"It's less fun and lively somehow with him gone"  
  
Naruto still focused on his ramen looking at it intently, "They still miss me, especially Iruka Sensei... they still haven't forgotten me" he thought happily and moved.  
  
"I just wish he comes back sooner or later" sighed Iruka looking down at his miso ramen with not much interest  
  
"Everything is different now that he's gone... even ramen don't taste as good... I just can't keep waiting like this"  
  
"Then I guess you don't have to" said the voice next to him on the left  
  
Iruka and Anko were both surprised not to have noticed this person in the first place, but from the firm but still familiar voice their hopes rose up.  
  
"Could... could that be... is that you Naruto?" stammered Iruka  
  
"What do you think" came the reply, as Naruto turned around trying not to cry whilst facing his old teacher with his signature foxy grin.  
  
"I am back... at last" he said looking at them straight in the eye  
  
With that he gave Iruka a tight hug, Anko looked at this scene happily and smiled, even a tear dropped from her rebellious eyes.  
  
"Finally... it's great to see you back" she said with relief  
  
Naruto laughed "Yea I know... I know the effects I have on women..." he grinned  
  
Anko punched him lightly just like Tsunade on his shoulder but still smiling at him unable to hide her anger.  
  
"You more cocky than ever" she laughed  
  
"In more that one ways..." Naruto smirked causing both Iruka and Anko to go crimson  
  
The owner and his daughter who heard all this was more amazed but at the same time much relieved as well.  
  
"Say... is that you Naruto?" asked the owner loudly, eager to find out  
  
Naruto turned around to give him a grin  
  
"It's me alright... why did you miss me?"  
  
"Miss you?" smiled the old man, holding back his happiness now so pleased to see him back  
  
"I pissed off for a whole year that my number one customer was gone" he laughed  
  
His daughter was also surprised to see Naruto back, blushed at Naruto again and surprising hugged him tightly.  
  
"It's great to see you back Naruto-kun!" she squealed  
  
"Umm...thanks" replied Naruto, slightly surprised as well  
  
"Great to be back, I see that you grown even more beautiful than ever" he added with a charming smile  
  
Iruka and Anko both sighed and grinned, "I guess he got a lot more style than before I suppose" muttered Iruka quietly.  
  
The girl blushed even more from Naruto's compliment showing deep signs of happiness, "thanks Naruto-kun!" she cried  
  
"Here, one extra-extra-large Miso ramen special on the house!" shouted the owner whilst carrying out a huge bowl with slight difficulty  
  
"To celebrate your safe return" he added with a smile and brought the bowl down  
  
Naruto looked around the group around him, from Iruka and Anko and to the wonder and his daughter, "there is only one more thing to do" he thought to himself.  
  
As if reading their thoughts for what their waiting and expecting for, Naruto jumped up from his seat and punched the air whilst shouting his famous phrase.  
  
"HELL YEA!"  
  
"Great" laughed Iruka, ruffling Naruto's hair, "I guess the old Naruto is finally back!"  
  
Naruto smiled back and him and everyone around whilst eating his favourite flavoured ramen, "mmm...this is so good...much better than pot noodles", he then focused his eyes back on Iruka and Anko.  
  
"Say when did you two become so friendly?" he asked between mouthfuls of ramen  
  
Iruka blushed slightly but not as much as Anko who went back to crimson, neither knew what to say at first.  
  
"We being going out for around three years now" answered Iruka, smiling at Anko who smiled back  
  
"It was Anko who... umm... comforted me when you left" he continued, now blushing a little more. Anko this time went a little shade darker.  
  
"Shhh" she said quickly trying to hush him.  
  
Naruto just grinned at them both "comforted eh... in what ways...Anko-san?"  
  
Anko this time unbelievably went bright crimson that Naruto thought was an achievement by itself, but choose to ignore his question; the owner's daughter was also quite red from hearing Naruto.  
  
"It must have been Jiraiya's doing... he perverted his innocent mind" Anko whispered to herself quietly and went back to her noodles.  
  
"So they think I went with Jiraiya" thought Naruto, hearing Anko's whisper, "I guess Tsunade hid it quite well... not bad plan"  
  
After they had catched up to what they been up to all this time, Naruto was planning to leave telling them about the Chuunin exam he has tomorrow.  
  
After he left and wished them a good night, Iruka and Anko discussed about his changes since he was gone.  
  
"He's sure more matured now... a lot... I mean he didn't boast about anything and was being so modest" said Iruka, quite amazed by the transformation, "well I guess he now grown up and quite a charming guy now..."  
  
"Yes...I have to agree on that" replied Anko  
  
"I wonder what caused this, I doubt this was Jiraiya's doing, too much of a pervert... um probably it's just Naruto himself... well I must say I am surprised"  
  
Iruka nodded and went to get some extra drinks for the evening before it ends.  
  
"Oh and by the way..."added Anko, "I really loved his new jacket... should get you one you know..."  
  
Iruka laughed at this, thinking about the new looks Naruto had, his facial image was a split of the fourth Hokage.  
  
"His fashion sense is much improved plus did you see how much he grown..." continued Anko, "did you notice all that muscle he has now, must been some intense training"  
  
She thought about this, sighed and finally went back to finish off her noodles.  
  
Naruto heard all this whilst on the roof of the bar. He looked up at the stars whilst munching on another red apple.  
  
"I have changed so much and people are beginning to recognise it..." he thought to himself, and taking another big chunk of apple.  
  
"Well I better get ready for tomorrow... I need to check up on everyone's improvements..."  
  
With that he went off like a bullet and straight towards his apartment directly through the window and landed neatly on to bed and nodded off.   
  
**:Author Note:**

Yo sup everyone, look, really sorry for the amazingly late update - could've been worse i suppose....  
  
Anyway the may reason behind the late chapter was due to this crappy computer and poor connection. Since i had to format my harddrive coz of those stupid adware, when it came to reinstalling broadband the service werent that brillant - and therefore causes a big delay for this chapter - just to let you ppl know...  
  
This chapter is a bit... short but i promise the next one gonna be long... really long... prob my longest chapter yet, i'd say maybe 20 pages of word documents... so watch out for it.

Thats all for now, add a review on this chapter if you want, or any other querries, the next chapter may come a bit late or maybe early....depends on my mood, until then all the best! - cya... i am off to see spiderman 2! :P


	8. Chapter 6: The Reunion:

**Acknowledgement:  
  
:Written by Xaerox:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto never have and never will  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure and Romance  
**Rating: G-13** – quite a lot of swearing but who can blame me – it's natural...  
**Paring:** Naruto/Sakura and some others  
**Comments:** Please feel free to add a comment for each chapter to express you own feelings throughout my  
progression with the story- cheers

* * *

**:Chapter 7:**

Naruto was up before the rise of dawn and went to train in the woods as part of his normal regime. He started off the training with some basic meditation and in a way an excuse to talk to Kyubi about the day.

During the three years of training, Kyubi became very good friends with Naruto; they normally had a good chat about Naruto's troubles or discussions. Naruto enjoyed the advice Kyubi gave about his general life, his training, his social life plus solving some problems.

"So you now back to his place again" said Kyubi softly looking as beautiful as ever

"Yeap..." replied Naruto "today's the exam and I am by myself only this time"

"Well good luck" Kyubi smiled

"And try not to hurt them so much, remember to show respect to others" she added

"Yea no worries I will as you keep constantly go reminding me" sighed Naruto

"Good... maybe then you girls to like you" she muttered

"Hey! My charm is unbreakable... you'll see!" Naruto was generally insulted

"Just joking" laughed Kyubi, knowing full well how to get on Naruto nerves.

She came forward and planted a kiss on his forehead, "I think you ready, go kick some ass!" she smirked at him.

"That... I can do very well" Naruto waved back "bye"

With that he was instantly back to the present reality.

The rest of the morning was spent doing some hardcore training that was familiar to him that been drilled inside his brain. After some general jogging deep inside the wood he found his favourite spot for training near a streaming lake. He enjoyed his area because of its peaceful tranquillity plus the gentle soothing sound of the water dripping onto the rocks.

He started with some Taijutsu by practising some of the martial arts thrusted to him by his mother plus the art used by Itachi which is generally more based on speed and accuracy.

After some intense training, he took out Xeo and unsheathed the sword out to present a fine bright blade with a tint of blue. Kisame helped to teach him the correct ways to use a katana and advantages of having a sword in your hand. After slicing through countless rocks and wooden blocks, he relaxed by walking towards the streaming lake.

He ended his morning training by practising his own type of charka control. Skilfully, he took off all his clothes apart and changed to a pair of swimming trunks and walked on top of the water and stood in the centre, eyes closed deep in concentration. Slowly, he silently descended into the water causing not even an oxygen bubble to be heard of seen. The art of this type of charka control is immense as he stained to put the accurate amount of charka to merge under perfectly. After around half an hour he inclined up and even hovered a little above the water through releasing the precise amount of charka to do so.

Naruto rested on one of the rocks feeling refreshed from what he calls the "Morning Shower" that not only helped him to train but also gave him a cool sensation at the same time. He munched straight away on some peaches and mangos he brought from the shops specially last night and sipped on some mineral water Itachi left him.

He decided to call it a day and went back to his apartment in no time to pack his stuff needed for the exam. He took a few schurikens and Kunais plus a med kit. As usual he took a lot of fruits and a silver hip flask given to him from Itachi part of his 14th birthday which he uses to store some of mineral water. The flask it self was silver plated with his name engraved on the front and on the back were the words "Dreams Don't Die". It was a great present which kept a smile on Naruto's face every time he used it. He looked at it and placed it safely inside his jacket.

As he checked his stuff around, he noticed the team 7 photo inside his bag and took it out and carefully placed it on his bedroom window. He smiled upon looking at the photo; "well, I'll be seeing you guys very soon" with that he grabbed his katana, Xeo, checked everything and left without a sound.

* * *

Team 7 was at the bridge listening to Kakashi for the last few words of advice from the famous copy-cat ninja.

"Remember, for you sake, work as a team" signed Kakashi, he been doing on about this for a lot now, and couldn't emphasis it enough

"It is fourth time now... taking this exam"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke looked at them and did his normal grunt, "Humph" and nodded slowly.

"You better go now" said Kakashi and then giving them a optimistic look

"And by the way, I think you'll find someone else in this exam as well this time" he smiled under his mask

Sakura turned towards her Sensei, "who Sensei?"

She looked pleadingly at Kakashi for an answer, Ino and Sasuke was equally confused as her.

"Oh... you'll see" replied Kakashi, "Sooner or later"

With those words, he got out his book and disappeared in a buff of smoke shouting out loud "I see you all in the exam... good luck... definitely going to need it!"

Team 7 watched the smoke vapours clear up wondering about what he said.

"Weird pervert" muttered Ino and started walking forward "You guys ready?"

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded looking towards her direction, "let's go" they muttered and ran towards the exam room.

* * *

Naruto was the first one there, he used to been so punctual and sat in the corner as he made himself unnoticed. He felt the presence of some others coming towards the room and also the presence of his previous friends.

First came in Kiba looking as energetic as ever with Akamaru by his side. The dog has sure grown a lot since Naruto left and now can no longer be called a puppy. Akamaru's white fur shown brightly with pure light reflected from it, still looking as cute as before on the outside, but inside there is still the wild untameable aura that Naruto can still sense from this pedigree.

Soon followed were Shino and Hinata, still acting slightly nervous entering the room. Its clear Shino grown taller through the years, around the same height as Naruto but Hinata grew only slightly, but that didn't cause any defects towards her composed and clean face. Naruto sensed her gentle aura realising that although she was as pure hearted as before, however he can still feel her anxious jumps now and then.

Behind them came Lee, TenTen and Chouji all looking quite confident. TenTen and Lee seemed close as they were busy into a deep conversation. Lee grew a lot from the years, still slim as ever but also showed good built but also stayed with Gai's haircut and eyebrows, although he left the haircut slightly longer than Gai's otherwise they might as well be identical twins. Chouji on the other hand was also making a few extraordinary changes, bigger than ever, he munched on his favourite crisps, now labelled "Light – 90% Fat Free!"

Finally came the team Naruto been looking forward meeting, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino walked gracefully in. Ino immediately went to talk to her old team mate Chouji commenting on his new eating orders. Sasuke and Sakura went and joined the old group exchanging small talk and confident glances.

"So they changed the team" Naruto thought, feeling all their presence, still not looking up towards their direction.

"I can feel they changed a bit... but nothing close as much as me... I don't think they'll recognize me... man I even taller than all of them"

Also in the exam was the Sand trio with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro looking very confident as usual. Amazingly they went talking with the other groups, with Gaara having a deep conversation with Rock Lee about their improvements, Temari, TenTen and Hinata giggling over something, whilst Kankuro was having a very mono-toned chat almost secretly with his arch rival, Shino.

Naruto continued to shuffle his cards with Chakra emitted from his hands making them flying from one of his hands to the other, it quite amazing to watch.

"Sakura... I can feel you being more beautiful than I left..."

Finally he decided to look up and saw them from the other side across the room resisting it no longer.

"Hmm... I guess I was right, my senses don't fail me... my Sasuke more confident and arrogant as ever... plus Sakura... wow..."

Naruto stared for a while looking at Sakura talking to Ino about the trails and parts in the exam.

"She was definitely worth the wait..." he gasped to himself silently

He sighed to himself turning back to his cards, this time spinning one slowly pivoting the centre with his thumb, waiting for the exam to start.

* * *

"OK!" came the shout of Ibiki, surrounded by a crowd of Chuunins with a poof of smoke

"Get in there!" he pointed at the entrance of the first exam "And shut the hell up!"

They all went inside, however all the other examiners inside were shocked to see Naruto in the corner of the room already as they turned around.

"How the hell did he get in there so quick... without even noticing him?"

They all muttered among themselves "Haven't seen that guy before..."

"Who is that kid" one asked

"No idea" came the whisper of another Chuunin

"There is no reference of him here..."

"Probably just a new kid signed up at the last minute" sighed Ibiki trying to shut the controversy

"You get those..." his eyes focused on Naruto hidden face, not leaving it.

After Ibiki explained to them all about the first test on f the exam paper, which is testing all their metal abilities. Every Chuunin in the room was resting their eyes examining on Naruto.

Although the exam questions were placed there to be too difficult for even most of the Chuunins, after all the mental lessons with Itachi, Naruto answered them easily and finished in less than one minutes. The speed which he wrote and read was truly incredible.

This only caused more trouble with the Chuunin examiners.

"Did you see that guy?" whispered one of the Chuunin to Shikamaru

"He jotted down all the answers faster than I could see him write..."

"Yes..." sighed Shikamaru, now awake "He does look...and feel... oddly familiar"

"I thought you wouldn't forget" thought Naruto "It's not something for someone like you to forget... regarding your IQ level"

He could hear their conversation perfecting due to his hearing training, the over senses are coming extremely useful to him in everyday life.

"Ahh... what have we here" thought Naruto sensing one of the examiners about to activate their Byakugan to see his face.

"Neji... it won't come useful anymore... against me"

Neji, now promoted to a Chuunin from last year's exam was also very keen to see who Naruto was, unfortunately, with Kyubi's powers given to Naruto; he gained a Natural defence against it with her eyes.

"What!" thought Neji "I can't get past his clothes... his guy isn't right"

Naruto feeling the slight jump of surprise emitted from Neji felt a slight enjoyment knowing that his Chakra points are now in safe hands. He felt all the examiners stop staring towards his direction and decided to lie down on the benching trying his best to nod off.

However he could feel the presence of a girl with both strong pair of eyes starring at him intently.

"Long brown hair, light skin...umm emerald eyes..." he thought to himself

He turned around and tilted his head and saw her, grinned before giving her a killer smile.

She blushed furiously as a response.

"I was right" he thought, enjoying testing his senses.

He moved his paper very gently towards her direction for her to see and then leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes almost immediately.

"Hey Kyubi!" shouted Naruto as he opened the gate.

He saw Kyubi standing in front of him in light jeans and sports vest smiling at him. He was now used to Kyubi like this...

"Looking great... as usual" he added

"What's up kid" smiled Kyubi walking towards him

"Tired of the exam already?" She asked as she summoned two chairs for them to sit down

"You feel different about everyone don't you?"

Naruto knew she knows everything about him a little too well and laughed.

"You never cease to surprise me..." Naruto looked at Kyubi square in the eyes

"I suppose it's just weird about coming back and seeing everyone that I missed three years ago"

"Yes well" replied Kyubi softly

"Don't be sad kid... remember that you are here to show your abilities and how much you grown but also for your father's honour and the Uzumaki name... you aren't dead last anymore... remember that"

Her words brightened up Naruto who normally came to her for some reality check or confusions.

"Thanks Kyubi... feeling better already"

He stood up and grinned back at her mischievously "I can feel that girl string at me again..."

He sighed "Now I know what Sasuke feels like all the time"

"I guess they can't resist the Naruto charm" he smirked

"Oi Smoothie!" said Kyubi loudly, looking slightly annoyed

"What did I tell you about playing with girls minds... you never listen"

She knew Naruto was too lazy to argue with her plus he somehow does seem to take in whatever she tells him.

"Now get back and finish off your exam" she smiled

"Good luck... not that you need it...but the next exam should be interesting"

"Yeap sure will" Naruto nodded and made his way towards the gates and turned around

"Miss you" he said cheekily and was gone back to reality.

He opened his eyes now back in the exam. He turned around and saw a few girls down his row starring at him with dreamy eyes.

"Oh great..." he thought "might as well cheer him on"

He smiled very cheekily at every girl looking at him which causes a ripple of blushes spreading out from their faces. He also noticed quite a few teams have been sent out from rubbish cheating when he was away.

"Ok!" shouted Ibiki looking at the resting of the group starring at each and one of them in the eye.

"Normally I'd say you'd passed but I decided to change the rules" he smiled crookedly at them all, sending some shivers

"With the ones left, you'll get through based on how well you performed or to most of you... how well you cheated....you need a minimum of six out of ten to pass"

He smiled at the response he received from most of the shocked faces.

"Now hand your papers!" he roared

Everyone stood up and handed their papers, the ones who passed stayed behind whilst the others left.

"5 out of 10...out, better luck next time! Next!"

"3 out of 10...absolutely crap, Next!"

The loud shouts of the Chuunins were now frequently heard with the bellow of these scores; however there are others with sixes and sevens a few eights who did pass.

Naruto lined up last with the girl sitting next to him before now in front. He can see that team 7 has passed with Ino jumping up feeling extremely proud of herself with a six, just scrapping through whilst Sasuke and Sakura both got seven. However Gaara's team performed even better with his brother and sister scoring seven whilst he attained an eight.

The girl in front handed her test paper looking slightly nervous looking anxiously at the examiner going through her paper.

"7 out of 10, very good" he said and smiled letting her pass.

"She must have only copied some of my answers" thought Naruto "Therefore it won't seem too suspicious...clever girl"

The girl turned around and smiled at him whilst blushing at the same time, and muttered a timid "Thank you"

"No problem" Naruto smirked back making her blush even more and handed his own paper.

Everyone was eager to see what he got, especially Ibiki and the other Chuunin examiners who been careful around him ever since he finished so quickly.

Sakura, Sasuke and Ino focused extra attention on him and Naruto could feel everyone's anticipation around him.

"I don't believe it... a perfect 10 and even the hardest question on the paper, you answered it correctly" gasped the Chuunin examiner

Everyone now was facing Naruto and those who didn't before were now glancing towards his direction. Even Ibiki was slightly shocked from Naruto's result but hid it well for no one to see.

"Plus you did this under a minute...I timed you" muttered the Chuunin examiner

"A record time that I doubt anyone can ever beat..." he added

Again this caused a lot of controversy as everyone in the room murmured among themselves. Naruto could sense Sasuke was raged with envy whilst Gaara was more interested than anything else.

Some of the girls who seen Naruto earlier were eyeing him on dreamier than ever, all this time Naruto face was hidden as he covered it using his jacket.

"Pity that none of your team mates were up to your standards..." the Chuunin carried on

"None of them got through... so I am sorry to say that you also fail"

Naruto still was looking at the ground replied calm as always but in a polite voice.

"That could be because I don't have any team mates with me in to this exam"

This hit everyone quickly as realisation soon came upon them that they saw no one dressed or looked even similar to the style Naruto was shown. However they were deeply anticipating what would happen next.

"Then you can't get in" replied the Chuunin equally surprised "You need a team of three"

"Yes... I know the rules" Naruto replied "however I talked to the Hokage and she agreed to this..."

"...you'll just have to believe me..."

Nobody moved and still stared at him with great interest but even more so at the Chuunin who was deep in thought of what to do next. After what seemed an eternity, the Chuunin finally spoke.

"Tell me... what is you name?" he asked, feeling he knew this person from somewhere before

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first"

Naruto lifted his chin higher, no longer hiding his face anymore, now facing the stunned Chuunin.

"What..." thought Sasuke, "that's was my line years back in this exam... who is this guy"

His thoughts were the same for Sakura and the previous team eight, Neji, Rock Lee and TenTen who all heard Sasuke use this quote on their first attempt for the Chuunin Exam.

"Isn't that right...?" asked Naruto as he broke in to a smile, still facing him

"...Shikamaru?"

Team seven, eight and ten all froze looking directly at Naruto from his last answer, all started to reminiscence with memories pouring back in to their heads. Each were staring at Naruto from a different angle with the up most concentration, even Gaara's team was quite focused on him trying to figure out if they met him before.

Sakura seemed to pick it up the fastest as she quickly held her hand over her mouth from shock due to realisation.

"...No...can...can it be...?" she stuttered to herself from disbelief

Shikamaru looked Naruto's face from top to bottom slowly as if examining it like some laser machine, finally all information flooding back in, until he realised from the slightest change of his eyes.

"Hmm...so...you finally comed back... after all these years..." he stated calmly, "about time don't u think?"

"Naruto..."

"Hmm..." smirked Naruto, "Have I changed that much that even Mr. IQ 200 plus don't even remember me..."

Both he and Shikamaru laughed and hugged each other quickly returning each others friendship after all these years.

"N...Naruto-kun..."muttered Hinata, completely taken by surprise but glad at the same time

Ibiki was also slightly taken by Naruto's appearance, knowing the fact that the kid was the container for Kyubi and was disappeared secretly for over the past three years came as quite a surprise for him. "Hmm... I feel this kid is hiding something strong with him" he thought to himself.

"Ok guys... you all have to stay until you are being called upon...Chuunin examiners, we are leaving" he called to them all

He turned to see both Shikamaru and Neji giving a sort of plead look in their eyes, knowing the fact both want to spend more time with Naruto, he decided to alter the rules a bit.

"Ok... Shikamaru and Neji... you two can stay behind to check up on these lots... just make sure they don't kill themselves" he signed

With that and a gigantic loud burst of grey coloured smoke all of the Chuunins were gone.

"Alrite!" shouted Kiba bursting the bubble of silence, "You finally back Naruto!"

"Look at you now... you so grown up man!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head lazily showing some similar actions to Shikamaru but feeling pleased from Kiba's last part. It is true, he knows he has grown a lot from the past three however he was surprised from their reactions, he was certain they would at least recognised him straight away.

"Well... I got a bit taller now..." he smirked, feeling glad that finally his genes finally started kicking in with the height different compared to the most people in the room.

Before he could continue with the thought, he was virtually attacked by questions from his old group buddies for the Sasuke rescue mission. In came Neji and Lee giving him a quick hug before Akamaru jumped on him and started licking him endlessly. As he finally got Akamaru down, Chouji came crashing down from a quick jump to give Naruto a king size bear hug.

"You scared the crap out of us when you left!" he shouted with his deep voice, not releasing the embrace

"Whoa...man..." choked Naruto, feeling extremely tight from the strong grip, "is this ...s...some new move of ...y...y...yours?" he gasped

Chouji quickly released his strong hold as everyone started to laugh from the scene killing the previous silence and shock. Only Gaara and Sasuke didn't show any response, Gaara was more or less emotionless whilst Sasuke was still not sure what to make from Naruto's return.

"Well look at you now Mr Uzumaki" continued Kiba, staring at him

"You look so different..."the others nodded with agreement scanning him up and down again

"Yea..." starred Lee closely, "Man, I like your jacket!" again the others nodded

"Well...thanks lee" replied Naruto, "it...umm... was a present"

"Hmm...it does seem to be hiding something" added Neji, he turned and looked at the others and without any signs or warnings they all rushed to take off his jacket thinking Naruto really is hiding something from them. However their tactics was shorted lived as they had a hard time getting it off, not because of Naruto, but because of the jacket's weight.

"Man, this is heavy" signed Rock lee who was normally used to his weights, as they took off the clothing.

They stood there in front Naruto and gasped just like everyone in the room from the transformation in front of them.

There before them, in their eyes stood a true ninja in bright white Ki with a tint of blue to bring out the clarity and intensity of the colour. The Ki itself had a large black spiral logo drawn on the back and was secured with a black and silver silk belt around the waist. Bandages were applied on both wrists up to the elbow with an added one around the lower right knee. All over they could see was rippling with lean muscles and across the chest was an imprinted black leather strap that carried a beautiful sheathed Katana on his back. From the transformation, the others also realised his new height and was now a fairly tall guy for his age, it's amazing to think three years ago this guy was the shortest guy in the year, hardly surprising some were getting slightly intimidated from the strong aura been emitted from the new Naruto.

Naruto looked as everyone was at awe with his new appearance. As he glanced around the room, he could see that virtually all the girls weather leaf or not were blushing mainly looking focusing around his chest.

"Ok..." he muttered finally "so I changed a bit..."

"No shit!" cried Kiba, still looking around Naruto as if examining Naruto as if he was a product for sale

"Hey by the way..." He continued, "I really like that bandana", Akamaru barked agreeing with him

"And that sword..." muttered Neji, as he looked closely at the sheathed blade

"What a piece of beauty... really stunning" he added

"Umm... thanks" replied Naruto, feeling slightly hot around the collar from their praise

"Another... present"

Suddenly out of no where, Ino just appeared and grasped on to his arms, it was incredible at the speed the girl ran.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried, squeaking loudly

"I missed you so much!" as she grasped on to his arm a lot tighter

"Umm... thanks Ino... I guess" replied Naruto, not sure what to make of her actions. Her actions were unnoticed, as around the room nearly every girl was giving Ino a death glare, quite frightening.

"Oi!" came a sharp cry from behind

"I have been waiting to hear your voice for too long..." thought Naruto, not needing to guess who this voice belonged to.

"Ino pig!" cried Sakura from behind "Get your dirty hands off Naruto-Kun!"

"Naruto-kun now..." he thought "Since when did she start calling me that..."

"Shut up forehead girl!" Ino shouted back, warning Sakura to back off

"Go and have your precious Sasuke-kun!" her ending reply did what she planned as it made Sakura blush and go red close to a beetroot.

"Ino cares more about me than...than Sasuke?" Naruto thought

"Man... this is weird"

He turned to the now furious Sakura and spoke to her politely.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura-Chan, looking beautiful as always..." he said in a very charming voice.

"To apologize for the corny line, I'd like to take you our for a meal after this exam... plus I need to repay you something as a way of thanks" he said, giving her a warm smile

All the girls were surprised to hear this, especially Ino and Sakura who both couldn't understand why Naruto is thanking her.

"...what is it that you are thanking me for?" Sakura asked, stammering on her words whilst blushing even more

"I'd like to thank you for all the hard work tidying up my apartment whilst I was gone all these three years" replied Naruto, giving her another charming smile

"I have to return a favour for all the time and effort you carry out whilst I was away...c'mon it's my teat... so what you say?"

Sakura blushed up to her forehead, "Well... I guess that's no problem...fine... I'd love to come..."

Her voice was going very rapid and taking very deep breathes from excitement and been so close to him.

Over the past three years, her thoughts never left Naruto; she constantly reads and re-reads the letter Naruto left behind for her, crying each and every time. It is true, since Naruto departure, she has been deeply affected from emotions, always waiting to hear her name being called by his loud bursts. It appears the long wait has finally taken its toll and she finally will be able to express what she really feels, deep inside, in her heart.

"Great, it's a date then" smiled Naruto happily, surprised that Sakura actually accepting a date with him.

The others were also slightly amused but how could they blame her, Naruto now looks and acts so handsome and charming, appears just like the split image of the fourth Hokage that it wasn't much of a surprise with her answer, however it did cause Sasuke to twitch his eyebrow a cm higher.

"I never thought you'd consider my offer after all those years" added Naruto, now feeling very pleased but remembering his past attempts. This caused Sakura to feel awfully guilty from her previous attitudes towards him. The other girls looked angry again.

Naruto turned and looked at Ino still holding on to his arms tightly.

"Umm Ino...normally I wouldn't mind you holding on to me this tightly..." he said facing her, "But I gonna need to get on my jacket"

Ino blushed and quickly released her vice grip, "Sorry Naruto-kun..." she muttered quietly

Naruto quickly put on his jacket very casually not really showing much effort even though of its big weight, he turned and looked back at them all.

"Well... we have lots of catching up to do..." he explained, "...I will talk to you all after the second test..." he smirked before adding his ending comment

"...sorry but my bladder calls and it's currently at burst mode..." he grinned

He was returned with the others laughing, majority the guys showing deep understanding whilst the girls just shook their head with tilted head towards the ground, not looking the slightest impressed from his comment.

"Thanks Naruto...I really wanted to know that..." muttered Shikamaru

"You still too troublesome..." he added

The others again laughed from Shikamaru's lazy comment but he just shook his head from the laughter, not really bothered to show any expressions.

Naruto turned facing them all and nodded before he was gone straight out of the door. This departure also caused a lot of murmur as it looked as if the door didn't move; the speed which he can now travel was immense.

The others looked at the Naruto who was there a second ago standing at a spot that was bare, with no marks of any strong feet marks to show strong amounts of Chakra spent. Another burst of interest whispers and murmurs was started as all the groups began to talk among themselves from what they just seen.

"How did he do that...man, is that possible?"

"I didn't even see that guy go...this is weird"

"The door...it...it hardly moved...what an interesting technique..."

"So silent...didn't even make a sound...if I wasn't looking at him, I doubt I'd noticed him leave"

"That guy was extraordinary...did you see that?"

"Naruto...I heard that name somewhere else...hmm..."

"He's so handsome...looks quite similar to the fourth...huh?"

The whispers and conversations were carried on for while as they began to discuss the exam and the astonishing entrance and introduction Naruto made. Sakura heard most of these comments and agreed with most of them, especially the ones about Naruto new looks and dress sense.

In the corner of the room, Sasuke was listening and hearing everyone's comments on the new Naruto and he didn't like it, his eyes showed everything he felt, the deadly intent to kill.

"So...so he is a lot stronger now..." he thought "But by how much...?"

He was interrupted in thought as the speakers called everyone out to the forest of death to participate the second part of the Chuunin exam. As they made their way towards the forest, Sasuke was still remembering Naruto's speed but it didn't bother him because of his Sharingan.

"Well dobe..." he continued in thought, whilst smiling evilly inside himself

"We will soon find out..."

**:Author Notes:**

OK! Finally i summitted the next chapter - sorry everyone about the lateness but thats something i really can't help with the stuff happening to me recently.

My excuses are this are the fact that i been currently volunteering work for experience for the past few weeks everyday which really tires the hell out of me...

Well its better late than never as they say....rite?

Umm this time the chapter is a bit shorted than what i expected mainly because of the fact i wanted to fit all the parts of the Chuunin exam in to one chapter - however that would take so much longer (mainly just me taking my time too easily....) and i'd thought you guys will be come even more pissed with the constant "update email" i get so often now...

Anyway the next chapter should be very interesting and much longer mainly coz of the battles plus its time to show naruto's true and new strength he learnt during the time away. Should be an interesting chapter where i'd add some of naruto's new seals and techniques - so look out for it... as you can guess that chapter will probably come late ... well isnt that a surprise... anyway i try my best to do something about it! :p

So i thank you guys and everyone of you for the support - i am bit surprised by the amout of reviews i am getting now and emails on this story especially since its my first attempt...hmm not bad so i thank you guys!

Add a review of this chapter and tell me what else i may have missed or anything else you people like to know or anything that i might or should add to the story itself - critism and ideas are much recieved so the more the better - especially any weird ones - i 'd like that...

Well thats me done this time - again sorry for the delay... All the best everyone! Until next time! ;P


End file.
